Zeref meets the trix
by Brago12716
Summary: Zeref is hired by the trix to take on the winx club. What happens when he defeats them easily though? Crazy moments with the family of Fairy Tail. Multiple pairings may be present, but will mainly focus on Zeref/Darcy and Acnologia/Icy. I do not own Fairy Tail or Winx Club nor am i under the delusion that anything that I write will be good. please be truthful if you wish to review.
1. Intro

Zeref meets the Trix

After the war between Fairy Tail and Zeref and his army, Zeref lost. However, in order to keep an eye on the immortal, he was allowed to join Fairy Tail as long as his brother kept an eye on him and promised to take him down if needed. There was another agreement that he no longer attacks earthland. It had been several years since the war ended at the point our story first begins. Earthland had been discovered by the magical dimension, and word quickly spread throughout the magical dimension of the wizard guild with so much power that not even would-be conquerors dared to try and conquerors that planet. New technology soon arrived on earthland and soon the guilds of the various parts of the planet was able to become intergalactic.

This is the time where the Trix comes into play. They were still trying to become empresses of the universe, however they have continually been thwarted by the Winx Club. They soon got wind of the wizarding guilds and decided not to attack the Winx Club by themselves, but instead to attack them using the power of a wizard backing them up. They felt a little nervous about what they were about to do, but knew that it was the only way.


	2. First meeting

"This is nuts, why would these people help us." Zeref could hear a girl shouting from where he was at in the guild hall.

"Because we are going to pay them, that is what they do and why they are here." He notices a different voice telling the other voice.

"Will you two shut up we are suppose to be nice so they will help us. If we are lucky then we will be able to make some bleeding heart do this for free." Zeref could now hear a third voice unaware that they had just been heard by at least one person in the guild while the rest of them were preoccupied with Natsu, his younger brother, starting a brawl.

Suddenly the guild doors swung open to reveal three women standing there about to come in but just stood there dumbstruck by the crazy people starting a brawl. "If you are looking for the wizards guild of Fairy Tail then you found it." The Trix looked from side to side to find the source of the voice but couldn't find it. "Look down." They did so and found a short white haired man with a the look of a loving father about him.

"We were just looking for someone powerful and strong to help us with a little problem, we are willing to pay of course." Replied a silver haired woman trying to act sweet and innocent. However Zeref could tell that there was a dark glow about them.

'Master, send them with me and I will handle them' Zeref telepathically told the master.

"Well if you girls are looking for someone like that then go over to that young looking man in the corner over there." Master Makarov told the three witches while gesturing to the corner where the former black wizard was sitting. 'Let me know if you need any help my boy.' Makarov let him know through telepathic contact.

"Hello my name is Icy and these are my sisters Darcy and Stormy" Icy said as she pointed to each member of the trix. "We are looking for someone to take care of a problem that we have and we were wondering if one of you wizards could help us. We would be happy to pay of course." Icy told him not knowing that she had been heard by him outside.

"Of course, what pray tell is it that you seek help on, seeing as how you are all able to handle yourselves in battle." Zeref told them and was about to be interrupted by the one known to be stormy, whom he assumed was the first person that he herd before they entered the building, but quickly responded to what she was about to say. "I know because I and the rest of the people here can, no doubt, sense your power. Now tell me what is it you have a problem with."

"We have some enemies that have been getting in the way of our plans..." Icy said with all the sweetness of before completely gone from her voice "...and we wish to be rid of them. So can you help or not." Her eyes were staring at him up and down trying to figure him out while he just sat there with a book in his hand as though he was still reading even while looking at them. She knew her sister would be little help in negotiations so she was by herself.

"I may be able to help, however there are rules against assassination job requests so if you were hoping to have them be killed then my hands are tied." Zeref said as though he was actually board with the trix sisters.

This was a new feeling for Icy, she had never been thought of as boring, maybe a little up tight, but never boring. But then she noticed something, he kept on glancing at Darcy every now and then. At first she thought she was studying them but then she noticed that he wasn't even looking at her or stormy, which gave her a mischievous idea. "We are fine with not killing but how bad are you allowed to beat them badly."

He thought about it for a moment before replying, "I am certain that I am able to hurt them to any extant as long as I do not actively try and kill them. If it is an accidental death, then I am curtain that not to much of a big deal will be made about it." He states with a small grin which was caught by Icy as well as another glance to Darcy.

"So am I to assume that that means you are going to help us." Icy states even though she thought she already knew the answer.

"After we discuss the payment for the job, this is how wizard guilds conduct business." Zeref says with a different look on his face then any of the trix have seen before. His own mischievous smile.

"What is the running cost on even hiring a wizard," says Stormy finally speaking up.

"The amount varies from job to job. Some are well over $100 while others can go for over $100,000,000. However keep in mind that the higher the pay, the more difficult the job is. So if the job you have in mind is too difficult then you will have to pay more to complete the task. Then in place of money some wizards on occasion do trade work for goods such as magic artifacts, rare magic items, powerful spell books and stuff like that. I know of one guy who even got a musical instrument for a job he did, there wasn't even anything special about it either, just a plain old instrument." Zeref explained in surprising detail to the trix.

Finally Darcy speaks "So wait are you telling me the depending on the difficulty then its possible that we have to pay you over $100,000,000 just to beat up pixies for us. What a rip."

"Not exactly there are other factors to consider as well such as how much you can actually pay for the job or if you have anything of value that I might desire or need for my own personal business. So going by what you have told me so far, according to tone, body language, and facial features from hearing you speak of these people, I would assume that you have had virtually no success in your past attempts to defeat these people." Zeref said as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Stormy spoke before her sisters could even start, "yeah, so I don't think you would fare much better than us. You don't even look like you could even cast a spell." Stormy got a look from her sisters for sounding pissed off that they were even there.

"I see your point however rest assured there is very little doubt in my mind that I can easily defeat your foes," he said with the same tone as he had throughout the entire meeting.


	3. A game with a twist

Zeref meets the Trix

"What do you mean by that," Icy states with very little belief in his claims.

"I mean that not long ago I was the emperor of my own empire. I used my magic and power to build my empire and ruled it for quite a long time." Zeref says as if it was fact without a hint of boasting in his tone.

"Fine, we will hire you for this job, however the payment will be settled if and only if you can complete the task. Do we have a deal." Icy said trying her best confidant attitude thinking for sure his answer would be yes.

"No," he simply states making all the Trix just look at him dumbfounded. Icy was about to say something but was cut off by Zeref "I already have a fair payment in mind, however I realize how much doubt you have in my ability, still. So I will simply propose a game I know of from a friend. What do you say."

Icy thought for a moment, thinking of what he was planning before she finally answered. "Alright if I win then we determine the payment, but if you win you get to determine the payment."Icy said with a hesitant look on her.

"Very well, here is the game. We guess each others truths." He says earning him quite a puzzling look. "For example on my turn I could simply say you're a woman and for your turn you would say that I was a man. Whoever guesses wrong loses, and of course no lying. Also the guess can not be something that applies to both of us, such as you have eyes or you have a hair. Otherwise we would be here all day. Although you can only guess the physical appearance of a person only once. So would you like to begin." He then gets a nod and raises his hand and an item glows green in it. Afterwards a bubble appears around the group.

"What is this thing," asks Stormy still annoyed at them even being at the guild.

"Judgment field, in this space we can not lie. This is merely a precaution seeing as how I do not know you and therefore do not trust you. Now would you like to go first or should I." Zeref said in a little of a smug tone.

"Why don't you go first so I can see how it is done." Icy says with a smirk thinking she can easily win. While in sports it is said that the home team has the advantage. That is not true for this game apparently, for the home field reveilles much about you. Or so Icy thought anyway.

"Very well, here goes nothing. You are viewed as dangerous criminals where you are from," Zeref states calmly.

"Yes we are, but doesn't that apply to both of us seeing as how you are or have been a criminal in the past." She states thinking he broke the rules.

"No it doesn't apply to both of us seeing as how I have not been to your home realm before. Therefore I did not brake the rules. I am a former criminal but for my realm and not yours." He states calmly giving away nothing on his face.

"Fine so I guess it is my turn then." And with a small nod Icy begins. "You are a teenager, and since we are in are twenties we have not broken the rules." She says with quite the smirk on her face, which fades at his next words.

"Wrong, even though I look like a teenager I have lived for well over 400 years." Zeref said flatly.

Icy's eyes grew wide in horror and disbelief at what was just said. "What? That is impossible no one can live for 400 years without it showing." Standing in utter shock at what he just said she continues. "There is no magic in the entire magic dimension that can give someone such long life with long youth. You must be lying."

"If I was lying then this field would have shown that I was lying now wouldn't it. I will not tell how I lived for so long. Nor will I tell you any of my secrets." Zeref said coldly showing no emotion.

This is where Darcy speaks again, "so what is it that you want as payment for taking care of our problem. Not to sound rude or anything but if you have lived for 400 years then I would imagine that you have gained enough wealth for yourself." This got a small nod from him signaling her to continue. "So if you don't need more money, and I take it you do not want what you don't need, then I would assume you want an artifact of some kind. At least a spell book if not an artifact."

"You are not to far off in that aspect Darcy. In fact I have acquired much in my life as you have just stated, however there is a few things that I have not yet had the pleasure of experiencing." He just casually mentions as he tries to get the attention of a waitress.

"So what is that you actually want," Stormy says with a little more interested look on her face then pissed.

"Me and a friend of my choosing are guarantied at least one date with Darcy and Icy when I get back." Zeref said as he was sipping on a glass of alcohol the waitress had just brought him.

This earned him a collective "WHAT" from everyone in attendance not just the trix. Icy looked around and saw that everyone was watching them and what was going one. She noticed that the most surprised out of all of them was a guy with pink hair.

After a few moments of complete and utter befuddlement Stormy finally is able to speak. "Are you crazy or something? I have a few things wrong with that. One: why is it only them possibly going on a date while I don't get a date? Two: why would they agree to that? Three: Are you sure we can't just give you an artifact or spell book or something? I am pretty sure we can spare one, I mean we have like hundreds."

"First of all Stormy I find it interesting that the first point you brought up was that of why you didn't get a date." Zeref stated before continuing on. "There are in fact two reasons why you were not invited. Reason one: I only have one friend that I am trying to fix up as well as try and fix myself up with a date as well. Reason two: I don't like the attitude you have had since you came in here." This earned him a nasty glare from Stormy and a few snickers which was immediately followed by laughter from the trix and the rest of the guild members. "To answer your second question, they would most certainly agree to it if they want to be rid of your foes. The third question is much simpler, I simply don't want one."

Both Darcy and Icy thought for a moment pondering on what can actually be gotten out of a day with them. But then once again Stormy had to speak up without waiting for her sisters. "Ok, so you never told us why you want to go on a date anyway. I mean you have enough power to turn yourself immortal, why would you want to go on a date."

On this he had to think for a moment, but only for a moment. "One: I didn't turn myself immortal that was done to me at great personal cost. Two: the reason behind any action is never as important as what you might think. The road to a goal and the goal itself is what is important. The reason behind a goal is rarely as important as that. At least that is my perspective. So do we have a deal."

It was quiet for a few minutes until at last Darcy finally spoke. "Fine, I am in but only if this friend you have for me is super hot."

This received a questioning look from Zeref. "You misunderstand me Darcy. Icy will be the one going out with my friend. You will be going out with me." At that all three of them gasped in surprise. "However that will be for after I deal with your foes for you. Tell me when would you like this done. I imagine as soon as possible."

"Yes, but seeing how it is dark and we are tired you can leave tomorrow if you'd like." Icy said with a wide grin knowing that the winx club's days are numbered.


	4. A place to sleep

Zeref meets the Trix

As he was about to stand up to leave, Zeref turned to his current employers and asked, "Do you girls have anywhere to stay, or are you just going to sleep in the streets?"

Now that someone mentioned it the Trix did not actually have any place to sleep. They didn't even have the type of currency they used in Fiore. So Icy had to finally speak up, "we didn't really think about that, we also don't know this world's currency. So I guess we are going to be camping." All this with a look of disappointment and dread in her tone.

"Very well, since you do not have any of your own currency I will pay for your rooms at a local inn tonight. Then you should have plenty of rest to escort me to your foes tomorrow." Zeref states in a demand tone and not something up for negotiation.

Stormy looks at him shocked before saying, "Wait, you actually want to attack them tomorrow and not just, you know, spy on them or anything to study them first. "Not at all shocked that he was paying for their stay in town for the night.

Zeref looks at her puzzled at her reaction. "But of course..." he says so easily as if he were oblivious to what the Trix called the winx club's strength. "...the best way to measure your opponent is not to spy on them, but to directly engage them as to see for ones own self the power of the opposition." Before Stormy could even respond he continued in bit of a mocking fashion. "Please do not tell me that the people you have worked with in the past didn't just spy and hardly ever attacked. That is a waste, if you can not get the job done in one go then there is simply no point in more then needed confrontations. That being said, there is nothing wrong with simply asking for help when you know you are outmatched."

"Well now that you've made us feel a little stupid about our past endeavors can we go to this inn so we can sleep?" Darcy asks with a yon emphasizing how tired she was.

"Of course, please follow me." He said as he got up to leave with the Trix following close behind him. They head out the door and was walking down the street of magnolia with only a few people out at this time of night. The air was a little chilly but only Icy didn't seem to care. In order to make time go by faster Zeref asked a question he had been wondering. "So how did you girls get here, if you don't mind me asking that is."

Stormy was quick to answer with a hint of pride in her voice. "We stole a ship and flew here. Why? You want us to take it back or something?'

"No, just wondering so we can pass the time until we arrived...here." They stopped in from of a decent sized building overlooking the ocean. The door was a jade green with a bronze door nob that looked like it had been freshly waxed. "The owner is quite a nice old lady that loves to make pies, unless you make her mad, then she will make very hot salsa." Zeref said with a hint of regret in his voice.

This was instantly caught by Icy who asked, "so did you make her mad enough for her to make salsa. If so why are you so scared of someone that you can probably beat easily."

"Because the owner has the power to seal magic and I didn't want to my magic sealed." He said with a slight nervous laugh. He then went to serious mode and said, "by the way, on the journey tomorrow, I would like you to tell me all about your encounters with, hm, I just realized that I never asked who they are called or if it is only one person or a group."

"A group and they are called the Winx Club, and if you want to know we will tell you about them and their boyfriends." Icy said with the most evil and hateful look in her eyes. That soon turned into a puzzled scowl when she that Zeref was laughing at the information.

"What is so funny about that that would send you into a laughing fit." Stormy grounds out through her teeth in annoyance.

"I am sorry but how on earth do you get beet by a group with such a silly name like the Winx Club. What are they that makes them so hard to beat." Zeref got out between fits of laughter.

"It is not like the name Fairy Tail is much better and for the record fairies don't have tails. We know because that is what the Winx Club are, fairies." Darcy spoke with less anger in her voice then the other two.

"So my opponents once again are fairies. This has just gotten interesting." Zeref says with a wicked grin on his face.

"yeah, wait why are you smiling like that. Dude you are creeping me out." Stormy says with a slightly disturbed look on her face.

"Ok, sorry I was just excited to be able to fight with some fairies. So I shall show you in to the inn now." Zeref stated as he escorted the three women in the inn. There they met the innkeeper who looked like she was pissed off at him.

"What did you do to make her this mad at you and how long ago was this?" Icy asked partly out of curiosity and partly because she didn't want to do what he did by mistake.

"Well a couple of years ago I kind of destroyed this place in a war I had with the guild I am currently in." This came as a shock to everyone.

"Well as long as we can stay a night I do not care one way or the other." Darcy coldly states not really caring.

After a long and heated discussion with the innkeeper the Trix finally had a place to sleep for the night. So that they didn't mix anything up they all agreed to meet at the lobby of the inn in the morning at 10:00 am.


	5. Breakfast, information, and a dragon

Zeref meets the Trix

It was around 8:00 am the next morning. Zeref had woke up early in order to make sure that he had plenty of spells in his arsenal for whatever the Winx Club could throw at him. He didn't want to be caught with his pants down if they threw something at him that he was not expecting. From what he could gather that club probably has a plant user given that according to legend fairies were nature based. 'They might also have a fire user as so he should prepare to deal with one of those. Water was also likely, so he would have to deal with that. It also might be a good idea to prepare for other elements as well,' he was thinking.

When he figured all that out he finally left his home and made his way toward the Guildhall. It was a surprise when he found that the Trix were already waiting there for him. "I thought we were meeting at 10:00, but it looks like you girls were just too hungry to wait, huh," He teased.

Darcy looked over to the wizard they had hired the day before. He wore a black high collared robe with gold trimming. On that he wore a flowing white toga around his torso with black boots that had his pant legs tucked in them. "well we haven't really eaten since yesterday morning so, yeah." Darcy said while she waited for her food. "Why are you here so early," she asked.

"I woke up quite early this morning, so I decided to prepare for the different types of magic I will be going up against." Zeref said as he walked over to sit down at the table they were at. "That reminds me, what magic does this Winx Club use. I would imagine that fire, plant, and water are used. Being that those are elemental in nature and fairies, according to legend, are elemental. How far off am I?"

Icy was the one to speak. "Not far off at all. The fairies that you will be facing have a plant magic user as well as a water magic user. Their fire magic user uses a power known as the dragon flame. She is the one that is most dangerous. There are three more powers as well. Sun based magic, music based magic, and technology based magic." She tried to inform him.

"I would assume that it is mainly do too this dragon flame power that you lost most of the time to them." He asked not really sure if it was her or the technology fairy. 'Technology and magic is an unpredictable combination,' he thought.

Icy nodded before she added, "even though they are all formidable individually as well. However yes the most trouble is the dragon flame user," she finished

"We did steal it from her for a while, until she found out that it can never really be stolen from her. Something about inner strength or some crap like that." Stormy added as the food finally came. She and Icy got sunny side up eggs with a couple pieces of toast. Darcy got biscuits and gravy.

"So this fairy of technology, how does she fair in battle?" Zeref inquired, not wanting to go into battle against an unknown magical ability.

"She is competent in her brain power. She is some sort of genius or something on her home planet. Why, are you interested in her or something?" Icy teased trying to get a reaction out of him.

"No, I simply needed to know about a strange magic," Zeref explained, "Technology and magic don't usually cooperate together in most cases. Other than a select few places here and there where it is mixed together. Such as a lacrima which is a stone we use by manipulating the magical energy in it. We have many other different types of magical inventions as well. But I won't go into detail on those," he finished.

"Very well," Icy simply stated. "However my money was on you being more interested in the dragon flame then the technology fairy." Icy said as she and Stormy gave money to Darcy.

Zeref rose an eyebrow at this, "let me get this straight, you actually put money on me wanting to know more about a certain magic." He said a little shocked when he got a nodding yes from Darcy, the winner.

"I was the one who thought it would be technology since it is different from the others." The winner said with an evil smile.

"I honestly thought he would choose the music magic. Who ever heard of music as a part of nature." Stormy said with a pit of disbelieving in her voice.

Zeref, who was still shocked at from the bet, chuckled a little before he spoke. "Actually I already know of music based magic, even used it to help with a little invention of my own." This made a blonde at the bar glare at him. He noticed this but kept going with his explanation. "The manipulation of magic to music can also be as simple as manipulation sound waves in a certain sequence giving off the sound of music."

Darcy soon noticed the blonde glaring at him from the bar. The first thing she noticed was her huge breasts, 'how does her back not hurt with those things,' was her first thought. Then the blonde noticed that Darcy noticed her glaring and decided to look away. When she heard, from across the hall the voice of the former dark wizard saying, "you know it isn't polite to stare Lucy. Why don't you come over and say hello." Reluctantly since she had been caught, she decided to go over to them and say hello.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia a celestial spirit wizard. It is nice to meet you, what are your names." Lucy said in a fake polite tone while still eyeing Zeref.

Stormy just looked shocked at the girl that was eyeing the black wizard. She reminded her of Stella and looked as annoying as she was. "Oh great, we get a Stella lookalike. My name is Stormy and these are my sisters, Icy and Darcy." Stormy said as she pointed to each one for introductions.

Lucy looked at her with a little bit of a scowl toward her attitude before turning to Zeref. "What is this I hear you talking about music and magic? Did you mention lullaby to them?" Remarked Lucy in a dark and nagging tone.

"I did mention music based magic and an invention. However I didn't want them to know about lullaby, bad history and all that." Zeref said with a little of a nervous tone in his voice.

Icy was the first to question that, "why exactly are you letting her look down on you for? I thought you were powerful," was her statement.

"Oh, he is, he just doesn't want to hurt his brother's girlfriend. Speaking of Natsu, where is he?' Lucy said to the surprise of the Trix just as natsu came through the door. "Oh never mind, have a nice day and keep the little dark wizard here out of trouble."

Icy just stared at what just happened. Turning to her sisters she asked, "is everybody around here out of their freaking gourds or is it just me?"

To which Darcy responded, "I think some are out of their minds, but some are just weird. Like the guy we hired, who apparently right now is trying to calm down a brawl started by his brother. This is not a normal place. Oh look who is back, did you handle your brother?" Darcy asked

"Yes, but we should leave now that everything has been taken care of here. I am actually looking forward to fighting those fairies of yours." Zeref responded as they all got up to leave. As they walked out the group past the mangled body of Natsu, who had a bump on his head the size of a grapefruit.

As they left they heard Natsu cry out, "when you get back I will get you for that big bro," in a very week and dazed voice.

Just as they approached the ship they were using to get to Alfea, they heard a voice coming from behind them. "Hey Zeref, did you think you could leave without saying goodbye to me or what?' When they looked back they saw a man standing there with long silver hair. He wore black pants with black boots and had nothing on his torso but a cloak. He had what looked like tribal tattoos on his face, arms, and cloak.

"Hey acnologia, I was actually going on a job to pay for something I got you. Actually I should say someone." Zeref said while hinting about the previously agreed upon bargain.

Acnologia just looked at them in shock before finally speaking, "please tell me you didn't agree to help them in exchange for one of them to go out with me."

"Actually I arranged me to get a date as well. Although now that I think about it, it isn't quite fare for me to do all the work while you reap the benefits." Zeref said as if he actually planned this since he met the Trix.

"Fine I'll come along as well, but just because I am bored and there is nothing better to do." A bored Acnologia said as he made his way onto the ship.

Icy thought about it for a moment before she realized what Zeref had done. "You planned all of this, didn't you,"

"Would it make you feel any better if I said yes?" Zeref asked

"No, and I guess it doesn't really matter at this point now either. Just don't fail us, we are paying you with dates remember." Icy said realizing just how clever he really is.

Acnologia, who was waiting for them to enter into the spacecraft, spoke to Icy, who he assumed was his date. "Now you're catching on to that guy. He doesn't really let anybody know his plans until the plan is done. The sooner you figure that out, the sooner you can understand his way of thinking."

"You say that as if you read my mind on just how clever he is." Icy stated before getting a nod from the dragon signaling her that she can continue. "So, am I going to be surprised by our date or are you going to be a disappointment?" She asked with actual curiosity.

"Actually I haven't thought about dating till recently. In fact I haven't ever been on a date with anyone, and I mean that literally." He said as if he was embarrassed by the fact. "Well, since I also just now heard that I got a date, I was thinking that I could do some research on the subject before we go out." He finished with a smile.

Icy couldn't believe he just said that, that meant that she was going out with a complete novice to the dating world. Her heart sank even more when Zeref spoke his next few words. "And considering he is almost as old as me, that is really saying something." That completely broke her mind. The only comfort was that Darcy was probably in the same boat as her.

That proved to be false though as Darcy looked at Zeref, who was in a headlock from Acnologia for making fun of his age and lack of dating experience, to say something. "Speaking of dates Zeref, where are we going on ours, or are we all four going on a double date."

Zeref, who managed to get out of the headlock, told her, "We will be going on separate dates from them. As to where we will be going, it will be a surprise." He said before turning to Stormy, who was piloting the craft they were in, to speak to her. "By the way speaking of that, I would like for both you and Icy to inform me of what she likes when you have time. I hope that won't be to difficult."

"Not at all, me and Darcy will do the same for Acnogias over there." Stormy said completely oblivious to the fact that she got the name wrong.

Acnologia was obligated to correct her on his name, "It is actually Acnologia, and thank you for being considerate." He then turned to Zeref and asked, "why doesn't she have a date?"

Zeref shrugged and said, "I only had one friend that needed a date, it was simply luck of the draw when she also came in the Guildhall with a bad attitude." After that they all just waited for the upcoming battle between a group of fairies called the Winx Club and the former black wizard Zeref Dragneel.


	6. peace before a storm

Zeref meets the Trix

As the team was beginning their descent into the realm of magix, they needed to find out where to go first. Thankfully Stormy was the one to ask, "where exactly do I land? Do I go to magix city, or do I go to Cloud tower?"

"I thought we were here to fight some fairies at some place called Alfea. Why would we go anywhere else but to Alfea?" Acnologia said with a little impatience in his voice.

"Do you really want to just rush into a battle with people we have yet to beat?" Icy had to ask as she was confused as to how much he wanted to fight.

Zeref broke that confusion when he spoke. "Icy, we have more than enough power on our own to reshape the landscape in this area with very little effort on our part. Also it is not like we want to fight so badly that we are blind to your troubles, we just don't see them as trouble compared to all the battles that we have fought. So, I am quite certain if you leave the rest to us, you can just worry about getting us to where the Winx Club are." He then closed his eyes and bowed his head looking like he was sleeping. He then grew a small smile as if he had already planned the entire fight out in his head. After that there was a long silence in the ship.

"You know, you two scare us." Darcy stated in order to break the silence. "I mean, you claim to have all this power and yet you don't seem to use it for much of anything like conquering your world. That doesn't make any sense. It is like being a god and choosing to walk with mortals."

Acnologia thought carefully knowing that Zeref wasn't going to say anything because he was focusing for the fight. "Listen, I know what you are saying, but it is not as simple as that. For a time we thought that ruling the planet was all there could be as a goal. Well I did at least, this guys only goal was to get killed by his brother." Acnologia said as he motioned to Zeref.

"You mean to tell me that Darcy is going out with a guy who attempted suicide threw having his own brother committing fratricide. Wow Darcy you sure know how to pick them." Stormy said in a teasing and annoying manner.

"Yeah, Darcy is lousy with men, now let me tell you why we didn't conquer the planet. That was boring." Acnologia said plainly and without any emotion. This earned even more confused looks then what he thought they would have. "I mean, after a while, goals like that get boring when you get too powerful and you could actually take over the world. Why do something you know you can do? You would have better enjoyment just sitting back and relaxing."

Before anybody else could speak Stormy announced, "we are here and looks like they say that we were coming."

Then they saw all the member of the Winx Club standing outside with the specialists waiting beside them. They all looked like they were mad and waiting for them to land. This is the point Zeref finally opened his eyes and got up to say something. "Acnologia, you come with me for a moment." He then looked at all the Trix sisters. "Can you three wait here for a moment, I want to meet our opponents without their enemies first. Then when I signal for you to come out, you can." He got three small nods and left with Acnologia following close behind.

When he got outside Zeref was met with a blast from what looked like a weird toy coming at his face. He simply moved his head to the right and stuck up his hands. "I don't want to fight you, I just came out to talk. Then to possibly fight if I find you competent." he said.

A girl with red hair and blue eyes came up to him from the group. She had on a pink shirt with white polka-dots on it. A sky blue mini skirt and pink soal high heal shoes were the only things that covered her lower half and ankles. She was closely followed by a man wearing what looked like a military uniform. At least what would pass for a military in this really weird looking place. "What do you and the Trix want?" Is what she said, looking more like a fancy cheerleader then a fighter.

"How rude of you, we just met and you act as though I am hostile towards you and your friends. The Trix said your group was the good guys, but right now I am not seeing that. First you attack me out of the blue before I could even tell you my intent." Zeref mocked the morals of them attacking first and not even bothering to talk. "My name is Zeref Dragneel, and this is my friend Acnologia." Introducing himself and the brute looking man.

The fairy looked a little annoyed at first but calmed her mind before she spoke. "Sorry we are a little defensive against anybody who works with the Trix. I am princess Bloom of Sparks. This is prince Sky of Eraklyon." She finally introduced herself and her boyfriend. "We will be negotiating your surrender on behalf of the Winx Club and Specialists." Her voice confident with a huge hint of cockiness.

This didn't sit well with Acnologia, didn't sit well at all. "You never introduced the rest of your group. I usually don't like to know who I will be crushing under my feet, but for you. Well someone will have to right your names on your graves. Unless of course you would like to have them unmarked." As he said this Zeref face-palmed himself.

"Please forgive my friend here, it seems he has forgotten his manners." Apologizing on behalf of his friend. He turned to look at Acnologia. "What did I say about being nice. I realize she was being cocky, but you shouldn't be so rude. She doesn't know us, or our power. So think a little before you speak." Zeref said in a scolding older brother tone. He then turned toward Bloom and nodded for her to continue.

She just looked at them for a moment in surprise before she continued. "Well if you want to know so badly fine. Starting from the left that is Stella fairy of the shining sun, Flora fairy of nature, Musa fairy of music, Layla fairy of waves, and tecna fairy of technology. They are the Winx Club. Then you have Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Helia. They are the Specialists."

The former dark wizard turned to look at them. "Hello, in case you didn't hear me introduce myself to Bloom before, my name is Zeref Dragneel and this is my friend Acnologia." With that, they both did a very quick and small bow.

Sky finally spoke up since the meeting began. "Now that we have introductions out of the way, would you mind telling us what you are doing here. While your at it could you also tell us why the Trix are with you."

"Of course young prince, The Trix have hired us to fight you. I, however, don't like fighting people who seem incompetent, so I decided I would meet you first so that I can better understand my employers troubles." Explaining Zeref in his usual calm and cool voice before he continued. "I asked the Trix to stay in the ship because I didn't want there to be any interruptions between our meeting."

"Does that answer your questions?" Acnologia asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes it does, and it makes this much simpler than what we thought. If the Trix are paying you, then we will double it if you turn on them." Was Blooms response, thinking she had a leg up. Just a now simple matter for her, seeing as she now has a whole royal treasury now. However she never expected them to start laughing at her offer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" was both of their responses. They continued to laugh for five minutes until they finally stopped and turned back to her.

"Seeing as how they are not paying us with money, I would find that quite difficult." Came Zeref's reply after there laughing fit.

"Ok then, what are they paying you with? I am sure that if it is knowledge, then we have them trumped. If it is magical artifacts, then we can find more and faster than them." Bloom tried to bargain with them but to no avail. All she got was a nodded 'no'.

"You see, if you want to pay double what the Trix are paying us, then you will have to have four of the Winx Club member go on a date with us. Two for me and two for Zeref." Came a bellowing Acnologia.

Bloom was just stunned at what their payment was. "You mean to tell me that you had them sell you their bodies like hookers. What is wrong with you, where did the Trix find you evil bastards anyway?" Bloom finally yelled at them overflowing with magical energy.

"First of all we didn't have them do anything. Second of all, the deal had nothing to do with what you might think. We have both lived for a very long time. Up until now we have never actually been on a date with anybody. So I decided to take advantage of some beautiful women that just so happen to need my help. I will go on a date with Darcy while Acnologia here will go out on a date with Icy. We worded it so that we are each guaranteed at least one date. Any more than that will be left up to the two women.

"So you have no evil intent in mind towards the Trix." Sky said a little shocked they didn't even want cash.

"No, in fact, we don't. Also, They found us on a planet that has just been discovered by the magical dimension. We come from that world. A guild known simply as Fairy Tail. So naturally you can see why we are eager to fight you. Fairies versus Fairy Tail members is actually quite an amusing thought. Does that answer all of your questions for the time being." Zeref said after he was done explaining.

"Yes it does. In fact that planet is in the jurisdiction of Domino, my kingdom. So technically I am your princess." Bloom said, not at all wanting to fight them. She had heard rumors of just how powerful some of those 'wizards' were. They sounded more like monsters and demons then anything else.

"Really? I had no idea we were in any jurisdiction of any kind. Except for the magical council back home of course," Zeref mused. Just then his irises became blood red and his tone grew deadly serious. "However I have always stuck with the belief that the only ones that should rule are those that have the strength to do so. So if you wish to rule me, you will have to prove you have the necessary strength to do so." Then he let out enough magical energy to crush the pillars at Alfea.

Acnologia stept up and stared at the specialists. "While he is fighting the fairies, I will be taking you 'warriors' on. I don't really hold back, so don't get crushed by me to quickly." He then let out just as much magical energy as his friend sending half the buildings into crumbled up pieces of debris.

The last words they heard before the battle started was Zeref with an evil smile on his face saying, "this is going to be interesting."


	7. Tragedy for the Winx

Zeref meets the Trix

All they saw for the first attack was a black blur. When they finally caught up with the black blur, Zeref had the palm of his hand knocked against the gut of Bloom. This sent her flying across the Alfea courtyard, slamming into a wall. The members of the Winx Club didn't even have time to transform before their leader was attacked. Immediately the Winx retreated so that they could transform. In order to stall him, Flora, who was at least smart enough to come already transformed, used her 'summer thunder' and her 'winter rose' to bind Zeref and put up a protective wall of thorns between them and the wizard. This proved to be futile however, as they heard "death predation." Then all of the vines and such that were there just died as though they were rotten.

"That should not be possible, nobody has that power." Flora exclaimed, horrified that her plants were so easily killed off as if death itself went through them. This however did give the rest of Winx the time they needed to change into their Believix forms. These forms were unamusing to Zeref as they showed him no real power. All it showed him was bright, shiny, and unnecessary costume changes.

Musa was the first to attack with her 'harmonic attack' causing huge sound waves to blast Zeref. While he was still in the air from the attack, he placed his right palm on the ground and simply using that alone he was able to inhumanly recover. Just as Bloom herself recovered from her crash she immediately transformed into Believix and used her speedix wings and went full speed force into Zeref. That was her plan anyway. What actually happened was as soon as she was close enough Zeref jumped over her and slammed his feet down onto her back and wings. Trying to use her 'solar storm' to force him off bloom Stella watched as her own attack exploded. When the dust settled however, Bloom was the one who had been attacked. Turns out, when Zeref saw that an attack was coming, he lifted Bloom up so she would get hit instead of him. Horrified by this Flora shouted, "you monster."

"How am I the monster when it was your friends attack that attacked her?"Zeref asked, knowing the answer they would give.

"Because you used her like a shield, showing us that you are nothing more than a coward." Flora screamed, madder than she ever thought she could get. Just as Zeref predicted they would react. Though he didn't expect the nature fairy to be so mad.

"Wrong, when an enemy has a comrade, you wait for them to get off or away from them. The last thing you should do is attack the enemy that is so close to a comrade that they could easily us your comrade as a shield." The Winx couldn't believe their ears, is this wizard actually lecturing them on how to battle. "I am curious, who taught you to fight and do battle? That should have been within the first five or ten lessons."

Stella was quite pissed herself, she practically screamed her response with some venom for good measure. "Listen mister tall dark and creepy, nobody taught us because nobody had to. We are natural born protectors of our elements. If we did need training then we sure as hell are not going to get it from you." The Winx were all cheering in agreement. Except for Flora who just tried her best to use more of her vines to sneak up on Zeref.

Zeref was now serious in his tone with no soul in his eyes. "You should always train for greater threats than yourselves. I never said I was training you and I never said that you didn't have some good instincts. However, you should always be prepared for your own defeat." As soon as he said that, he killed the vines that were trying to sneak up on him before pointing at Flora. "You, you seemed like you were smart enough. You at least had the good sense to come out already transformed. However you seem to not understand what happened to your earlier plants. If you continue to use living things against me, then that shows me you hold no respect for death. And if you do not have respect for death, then by Ankhseram, I will give you the punishment he has aloud me to give to the one person that I felt deserved it." This made the Winx all shudder at, not only the implication, but also the seriousness of what was just said.

Barely being able to get her breath at the threat, no more like a promise at what he will do, Flora tried her best to speak. "What is this punishment you had in mind. Because my mind is thinking that you would torture me, or steal my power."

"Nothing so warm and soft would be done to you. You would simply wish for someone to torture you. You would beg to die, as well as beg for someone to not die. On the other hand, you will also not care." Zeref said coldly, not even looking away when Tecna began to talk.

"What you are describing sounds impossible. There is no magic anywhere in any dimension that could be so contradictory." This only earned a look from Zeref that could only be described as dead.

"You dare think you know more about my world's culture then that of it's own people. There is a curse that not even the public knows of it's existence." Zeref began explaining, turning his eyes coal black and taking a sadder tone. "It is known as the 'Ankhseram Curse', also known as the 'Curse of Contradiction. With this curse, the more you love and cherish life, the more you rob others of theirs. You will have no control over your power and will beg for death, but it will not come. On the other hand, if you show that you do not care for life and show you have no respect for the very precious of all things, then you will control the power. This outcome is not desirable either, because of the fact that you will be deemed a heartless and evil person. You will be a continued contradiction, a constant, a fact, an immortal."

This horrified the girls, not only did this person talk with the years of Ms. Faragonda, but he also talked as though he actually is going through this himself. The nature fairy felt for him now. To go through all of that. "Were you alone in this or did you have others?" Is all she could ask.

Stella screamed to get their attention. Tears now in her eyes, she waited until everyone stopped talking before she spoke. "Do you not get it? He is evil, he is working with the Trix. You said it yourself Tecna. There is no such curse in existence. Why would he tell us this? He must be lying to get our sympathy. He isn't immortal, he is just a foe that we must defeat." Her voice turned into a soft cry full of tears. As well as anger at what she was feeling. Grief stricken at what she caught the last of out of the corner of her eye. "Have you not noticed something going on with the boys? They are all dead. While this Zeref guy kept us busy, that Acnologia guy has killed all of our boyfriends." They all stopped what they were now thinking. They all felt around for their boyfriends, and felt nothing. They turned to the battlefield over at the boys. They hoped Stella was wrong, they hoped that what they felt was wrong. What they saw forced all of their brains to shut down. They couldn't move, not a single thought was aloud to reach their brain.

To the Start of the battle.

As soon as Zeref lept, Acnologia lept as well. He was so fast that nobody could react. Instantly he was in the air over top of them, his jaws were puffed and completely full of breath. The last thing they heard before the attack was "Roar of the Apocalyptic dragon!" The blast made a huge crater in the ground. This however was bad for the boys. The roar would have been a merciful death.

The boys lay barely conscious in the crater, helpless as Acnologia landed gracefully in the crater, not even caring what Zeref was doing. Acnologia began to walk slowly towards the one known as Timmy, if he remembered right. Upon his approach, the dragon flipped the boy on his back from where he was on his stomach. The others could only watch in horror as Acnologia ripped a claw into the boy's chest cavity. While the hand was still in him, the dragon leaned into the boy to say something into his ear. "This is how you attack someone a sneaky, dorky, son of a bitch." On that note, he ripped the heart out of the boys chest, only for him to immediately pound it into Timmy's dead face.

In a fit of rage, Riven got straight up and lunged a blade in the shape of a pirate's cutlass for Acnologia, only for his blade to be stopped with one hand on the blade. As soon as Riven got over his shock, Acnologia took it as a sign to rip the sword from the boy's hands and slam it into the left side of his neck. While the blood was gushing from Riven's neck Acnologia jumped behind the boy, all while he was still holding on to the sword. He used the sword and sliced diagonal straight through his torso. While his body was still up, Acnologia used the sword to chop off Riven's head, grabbing it with his other hand while the body fell in a pile of dead flesh. Acnologia took the sword and stabbed through the body before he slammed the head onto the hilt.

Now that only three of them were left, they tried their best to stay calm, but the sight of their friends kept bringing forth anger. The next words by Acnologia only made them lose control. "They were weak. You should have picked a better team than a dork and a dumb hot head." Sky, Brandon, and even Helia lost it. They all used everything they had learned at Red Fountain only for it to be useless. Helia used his cords to wrap around the brute while Sky and Brandon charged. To Acnologia's shock, he found that the wires were quite tough, even for him.

However he was still able to use his feet, sadly for the specialists. The dragon jumped up and twist in mid air to where he was upside down and slammed both of his feet on the heads of Sky and Brandon calling out, "talons of the apocalyptic dragon." Recovering from falling on his head by using the force of the kicks to do a 180 in to air. This surprised Helia enough to where Acnologia could rip his wires out of Helia's grasp. Unfortunately for the dark haired boy, his wires were attached to his gloves and he went with them to the dragon's grasp. Using Helia's own wires against him, Acnologia rapped the wire around Helia's neck. Forcing the wires into his two hand and stringing him up, the now monster in the eyes of the remaining specialists, he pulled on the wires until eventually Helia's head popped off of his body.

The two remaining specialists had no tricks left. Nobody has ever beaten them to this extent before. They only hoped that the girls were not watching this as they tried to get the courage for one last attack. Raising his sword and shield, Sky planned on using it as defense as Brandon used his broadsword to use as offence. They tried to follow through with that plan as Acnologia was distracted with Helia's body, they lunged at him. They hoped he would punch the shield and wouldn't be able to defend when the broadsword came down upon his head. That hoped proved to be false however, as Sky watch as the best disappeared out of view from them both, only to turn up behind Brandon with a claw ready to impale the brunette in the back. Sky tried to swing his shield behind Brandon to stop the incoming claw, but none came for Brandon. Instead it was Sky whose head was impaled by the claw. "That was what is referred to as a double bluff during combat. You should not have tried to battle your superiors, boy." Acnologia growled these words. Showing how disappointed he was in the lack of challenge.

Brandon couldn't help, he was frozen fear. This fear turned to despair as he turned his head and saw that Stella had just turned her head for a quick check on the boys. Her eyes full of horror at what she was seeing. Then Brandon felt nothing, his life was ended by Acnologia who stabbed his hands into the boy. Using that as a stepping stone he tore the boy in half with a quick ripping motion.

Now we are here.

There was no talking from the girls. No consolment, no thought, no motion, no anything. They stood there with horror and despair on their faces. Zeref took this as a sign to motion the Trix to come out of the ship. As soon as they did, the look they had was that of horrified mixed with impressed. "You know now is the time for us to put that plan of ours into action." Zeref said in an attempt to break everyone's thoughts. His answer was a nod from frightened women.

FLASHBACK

While on board the ship to Alfea, Zeref was thinking on what it is that he could do to the Winx Club when an idea struck him. "Hey, Icy"

"Yeah, what is it? Do you want more information on the Winx," Icy asked.

"No, this pertains to you. Instead of just beating them into submission like you plan to have us do. Why don't we convert them." Zeref was met by puzzled stairs before he explained. "What would you say if I told you that I could get into their heads if they were weak enough, and corrupt them."

"What do you mean by corrupt?" Stormy said in quite a confused tone.

"He means by breaking their minds first, Zeref can actually go into their minds and rewrite them. Make it so they think whatever we want them to. It is a genius plan really." Darcy explained, and complimenting while she could.

"Precisely, I am able to have Acnologia break their minds by killing their boyfriends. While they are distracted with me, he will kill them and break their minds once they realize just what has happened while they were preoccupied with me. This means that I can then enter them and make them think whatever we want. Theoretically this would mean that you could have five slaves." Zeref said with such a brilliant tone, Darcy thought.

Icy heard five when she remembered telling him about six girls. "Hold on you said we would get five when they are six. Am I correct in assuming that this means you want a slave."

"No I don't want a slave, however the guild has gotten pretty big as of late. So in I would like to do something for them for helping me out by having one the girls as a barmaid. Will that be a problem?" Zeref said all innocently and sweet. Which Darcy thought that was kind of cute.

"Actually that won't be a problem. I say we do it. And when you do, make them our slaves, but also make them worship us. Make them think we are goddesses to them." Icy said with an evil smile before she realized something. "Wait, I thought you said you were not allowed to kill."

Zeref chuckled a little. "I did, but seeing as how Acnologia is not a member of any guild at the moment, he is able. Why do you think I brought him along?"

"You are a sneaky little immortal. Do you know that," Darcy said.

"Yes I do in fact," Zeref said.

FLASHBACK END

"So, who would you like to take back to your guild?" Darcy asked as though she was actually curious.

"I do think that I will take Flora with me. I think that it would be fun to have a nature fairy as a barmaid. Should I start?" Zeref asked before getting a quick nod of confirmation from the Trix.


	8. Returning Home

Zeref meets the Trix

"You know, the more I think about it, the more a slave sounds intriguing to me. I had servants before, but never a slave.." Before any of the Trix could respond Zeref put the palm of his hand on the forehead of flora. His hand started to glow and before they knew it, the glow was gone leaving a slightly out of breath Zeref. Darcy was about to go over to him when he put his hand up and stopped her. "I am fine, just out of practice is all. Maybe for the rest I will just do a partial conversion and finish the rest in the tomorrow."

Icy nodded in understanding. If you don't practice your magic often, then the magic becomes difficult to use and control. Icy understood this, it was a fundamental rule in all magic uses, but she had a question. "How thorough is that magic when it comes to memory?"

"Icy, where are you going with this?" Stormy wondered what her sister was planning.

"Well, I was thinking that we could embarrass the princess of sparks considerably by making her not any slave like the rest of the pixies. I thought that it might be fun to force her to become our own personal sex slave." Icy said all this with such an evil grin that it would make the devil himself uncomfortable.

Darcy was the first to express opposition to this idea. "Why would we want that? Don't you think that is pushing our luck a little bit. I mean we were already pretty lucky when we found these wizards to help us. Do you really want to push our luck if the memory magic that Zeref is using breaks somehow?"

Icy knew she had a point, she didn't like it, but she knew she would be pushing their luck. "Okay. I guess I was a little carried away. Probably just got overzealous with the victory." Icy's tone was a little apologetic for the thought she had.

While the Trix were discussing all this, Zeref was doing partial conversions for the rest of the Winx. "I don't think we can finish this here." Zeref said earning him looks of understanding and confusion. "I was able to do a partial conversion, however the amount of will these girls possess isn't something to underestimate. I can already see that this will be temporary, but it will do for the next day or two. We should probably go to the guild, there we can go to a guy more skilled at this then I am. Plus I can't perform anything on Bloom while she is injured like she is."

 **Just to recap on the damage that Bloom took. Palm strike to the gut causing her to be sent into the rubble of Alfea. Back and wings stomped on by Zeref. 'Solar Storm' from Stella that was aiming for Zeref. 'Solar Storm' is where Stella throughs light towards the opponent and it explodes on contact.**

Icy thought for a moment before responding. "Alright, that might actually be a good idea. You can have the slaves until all four of us go on a our dates. That way there should be plenty of time for the slaves to be fully under our control." With that everyone got onto the ship and left Alfea to head for Fairy Tail.

Stormy was driving the transport on their way to Zeref's home. Darcy was beside her filling her nails. Icy was in a seat behind and to the right of Stormy looking towards the back. Acnologia was leaning up against the wall in a back corner in front of Icy. Zeref was in a seat towards the back sitting with his legs crossed in the standard 'I use to be an emperor' kind of way with his hands folded on his lap. Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Layla were in the back just standing with their eyes closed and head bowed. Bloom was in the floor lying there to recover a little. Flora was behind her new master just standing and looking around to take note of all the exits. Icy noticed that Flora was now looking at Zeref and was walking up behind him. Before Icy could say anything, Flora was messaging Zeref's shoulders. Icy was shocked by this sudden movement without any command.

"Why did she move without a command," was all Icy said.

"The slave system I have in place is for not just verbal commands. The slaves literally feel what you need, not just the command that you give them. Think of it like this, if you are competent slave owners, I felt a tightness in my shoulders. Flora sensed this and she, without any command given, started to massage my shoulders. When I feel at ease again, she will quit," was Zeref's reply.

Icy just stared at Zeref in shock and awe. She couldn't actually find her words for the new information. Thankfully Darcy spoke up, "so I assume that when the pixies are under our control then that is what they will be like." Zeref gave a quick nod. "Does this mean ANYTHING that we need done, they will do it." Again Zeref gave a quick nod understanding fully what she meant. Darcy turned to Icy and grinned. "Well Icy, looks like you just might get your wish." Icy just gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Hey guys, we are about to enter Earthland orbit. Prepare for landing." Stormy said, gaining everyone's attention. Upon reentry, Flora stopped messaging Zeref's shoulders and was holding onto the seat do to the very bumpy ride. Upon landing Stormy looked back to everyone and said, "sorry it was so bumpy. The atmosphere is very new to me."

"I gotta ask Stormy, why are you the one that flew us? Are you the only one able to or just the only one willing?" Acnologia asked

"Well since my main element has to do with the atmosphere, flying, even a spacecraft, comes naturally to me. The others are able to, but I am the one that is better at it." Stormy answered with quite a proud look on her face. This only grew as the other two gave confirming nods to her claim.

"Okay, just wondering. So where to," Acnologia asked Zeref. At this point it was dark out and everyone was tired.

Zeref thought a moment before answering while everyone got off the ship and into a clearing where Stormy had landed. "Well since it is dark out, I thought maybe we should all just go to our respective houses or hotel. While you girls are sleeping I will have the slaves with me. I think I might need to talk to my friend who is better at this memory remodeling then I am."

"That will be fine. Besides we need to sleep for quite a while ourselves. When were you thinking about taking me out on a date and what should I wear?" Icy asked Acnologia that last question.

"What is today Wednesday," the dragon asked before getting a nod. "I will pick you up Friday night at eight, wear something formal that shows off your curves." Acnologia then turned into a dragon and flew off before anybody could say anything else to him.

Icy just looked shocked before she finally said something making everyone else chuckle. "Did he just compliment my curves then transform into a scary looking dragon with black wings and looked like he could crush everyone in this town with a swing of his tail?" She got a confirming nod from Zeref before they started walking for their hotel. The girls, aside from Flora, carried Bloom on a stretcher. Then Icy thought of something. "Wait, does that mean I am going out on a date with a dragon or a man. Do wear something that looks like it has scales or would that be insulting." This earned a look of confusement from Stormy. "What, if he is a dragon and I wear scales he might think I am trying to mock him. On the other hand I don't know how formal it is that we are talking. He doesn't look like the type to have a lot of cash to spend so we might not be eating in a restaurant that is all that fancy. He might have just told me to wear something that shows off my curves to show me off at some bar we go too. Do you know what he meant by that?" Icy's last question was directed at Zeref.

"You know you read to much into things. He does have money for a formal dinner at a very nice restaurant. He is also both dragon and man so if you fear for your safty or what someone might say, don't. It would not be beastiality if that is what you are thinking." This earned him a bit of a scowl from Icy. "Of course with that being said, he wouldn't mind you wearing something with scales. In fact, he would love it. Also, if you read between the lines, he was trying to say that he thinks you are beautiful."Zeref then looked at Darcy. "For our date, I will pick you up at seven instead of eight. Will that be acceptable for you." He got a confirming nod. "Good, as for attire, I wouldn't mind if you dressed up, but where we are going, you might want to dress casual. You will know when we get there."

Then they approached the hotel they stayed in the night before. Stormy asked the obvious question seeing as how Icy and Darcy were still thinking about their date. "Wait, I thought that you got us a room for one night."

"I talked it over with her when you girls went upstairs to your room. It is worked out that you can stay here as long as is needed. While you are resting I will be at my home, here are the directions if you have any questions." Zeref then took out a map and gave it to them. "Well good night and don't go anywhere you might get lost." With that he left with the slave following close by him. As he was walking the girls didn't say anything and Flora stayed close to her master. "Well the lack of conversation is to be expected, but I didn't expect it to make the walk seem longer." Came Zeref's voice trying to lighten the mood.

As they walked, they finally made it to Zeref's house. On the outskirts of Magnolia stood a good sized house, it looked similar to a house you would find in the suburbs of a normal neighborhood. Except it was black and had a red door and red windows. For Zeref it was home, but in the Winx Club's minds it was creepy. Zeref unlocked the door and motioned for them to follow him in. Once the door was closed he spoke. "You can stop pretending now. If we were followed they can't hear or see us, I spelled the place in case of that."


	9. Truth

Zeref meets the Trix

"Okay, pretending to be enslaved by the Trix, is not what I wanted to do this evening." Was the first words spoken by Stella of the Winx. She was stretching her arms from pretending to be a stiff slave all day.

"Sorry about that, but if it is any consolation, you all were wonderful actresses." Zeref told them as if it was supposed to help them. With that he motioned for them to sit down while he went into the kitchen to fix some tea while continuing to speak. "I will fix some tea. I imagine that you must be thirsty after the long ride here."

"By the way, where is Acnologia at," Tecna wondered out loud. Then, as if on cue, the dragon came in through the back door. "Never mind." It was at this point that Zeref came back in with tea for the girls and what looked like glasses containing whisky for him and Acnologia.

"So, mind telling us why and how you were able to fake that little massacre for the Trix." Bloom asked who had just woken up from a long nap. "Thank you by the way for not actually letting that attack hit me, but I do owe you for knocking me out." She then snatched a tea cup from off the table Zeref had set the tea cups on.

"Well I was going to wait until I could accurately cast my time freezing magic. That is until you mentioned that this planet was under your jurisdiction, and that you were our ruler. I got carried away after that." Zeref said with a smile standard for a Dragneel.

"Yeah well, and speaking as a princess of my own kingdom, people don't usually attack their rulers unless it is part of a rebellion." Layla said who was really hoping that they could trust them. "Why did you attack us after that again?"

"I thought I already told you back at your school that I only allow myself to be ruled by someone who is able to defend their subjects." Zeref simply said. "If you couldn't do that, then I don't care about who you are or where you are from you do not deserve your throne." Zeref then pointed to bloom. "You however can defend them from miner threats. So I will say no more to you on the subject."

"Well me and Layla also are princesses and you haven't scolded us. Why," was Stella's thought.

"Because you are not claiming to be my princess." Zeref said as if he already predicted that is what they would ask. "You are not my concern, and even if you were, you are almost as strong as Bloom. So you would not have to worry that much if I ever decide to start a rebellion." Zeref said again taking a sip of his beverage.

Bloom was confused by this and asked, "why would any of us have to worry about you starting a rebellion? You just flattened us in a battle that you weren't even trying on."

"Because I can still kill you all with a wave of my magic. So you only had to worry about it for a moment before you died." Zeref said as if it were a joke or something.

"You will have to excuse him, he doesn't know how to hold his...beverage." Acnologia said in a teasing manner. They were interrupted the door opened revealing a guy with pink hair enter. He wore a black, open vest with one long sleeve on his left arm. His right arm was sleeveless with a red tattoo on his shoulder. He wore white, knee length pants and black, open toed sandals. He looked tired.

"Hello Natsu, you look tired," Zeref openly noted. "How was your day?"

"Sickening, Lucy made me ride on the train." Natsu said in a sickly manner. He then realized they had company, and he perked right up. He noticed their weird looking clothes, all in bright colors. "Sorry, I didn't notice we had company." He turned to them before he spoke with a toothy grin. "My name is Natsu Dragneel and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, I am Bloom, this is Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. We are happy to meet you as well." Bloom replied back with her own smile.

"Dragneel, are you two related by any chance?" Tecna asked in her own curious way.

"Indeed, we are brothers in fact," Zeref answered for them. "However there is still business to discuss." Turning to Natsu he said, "would you mind going on to bed?" With a nod from Natsu Zeref waited until his brother left before he spoke again. "You asked if I could tell you why and how we staged the massacre."

"Yeah, why did you two betray the Trix? I thought it would be bad business to betray those who employ you." Musa said, knowing a little about business.

"Usually it is bad to betray who employs you, however, considering the Trix are evil, I do not think our reputation will suffer." Zeref simply stated with his usual tone. "We try to do good work, however what I told you at our first encounter is true. Me and Acnologia have never been out on a date. I saw an opportunity, and took advantage of it. Any other questions?"

They all thought for a moment before Flora asked what she was thinking. "Why out of all us did you choose me as a 'slave' instead of someone else?"

"Two things. One: I saw how, out of everyone else out of your group, you were the only one with the instinct to come to a battle already transformed. This may have been do to you sensing the aura of death around me. Considering you have the only magic present consisting of a living element," Zeref partially explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Flora asked in a worried tone.

Acnologia was the one to answer the question now. "Think about it. You are literally the only one here who uses plants. You know, living things. The rest of you use music, fire, sun, water based stuff, and technology. Plants are living, life and death do not mix. For further proof let me ask you if you usually go out to a battle transformed."

"Now that you mention it, this is the first time any of us went into a battle transformed before we knew what to expect." Tecna was the one to surmise.

"So you are saying that the reason you chose me is because I am like your opposite," Flora said.

"Partially the reason, yes," Zeref confirmed.

Acnologia went and put his arm around Zeref's shoulder to tease. "Go on, tell them the other reason. Go on, I can't wait to see their faces."

"I was about to," Zeref said a little annoyed before turning to the girls. "The other reason was because I thought you were beautiful when I first saw you in your fairy form." He tried not to blush a little at his statement.

Musa was a little aggravated at that. "You say that after she watched her boyfriend get killed by beheading. Trick or not, that is not really right or normal."

"Well I never really said anything about me being right or normal, now did I," Zeref said.

"He did realize that she had a boyfriend, but he realized it after he saw where she was staring when you girls looked my way." Acnologia explained to them trying to calm Musa down from her aggravated state.

"You do realize that this doesn't mean you are forgiven for what you put us through, right," Tecna stated.

"Yes I do realize that. I never actually asked for your forgiveness though. I did a job, did it well, and if I wanted to I would, but I don't want to. So I will not apologize for following a plan. You can deal with it or you not, choice is yours." Acnologia told them, hoping they would accept the reality.

They didn't, and now Layla was also furious. "How can you say that? You made it seem like their boyfriend's died." Acnologia just shrugged. "You are a heartless monster aren't you?" He just shrugged again.

"Let's all get back on topic, shall we." Bloom stated so that a fight wouldn't break out.

"Agreed," Zeref stated. "Now I would like to ask if you wouldn't mind pretending to be slaves a little longer. This way me and Acnologia can get paid, and the next time you see your boyfriends, they will be well rested." He was getting a little bit of a scowl from Stella, who he thought had been abnormally quiet. "Is there something on your mind Stella?"

She hesitated for a minute before answering him. "I don't mind pretending to be slaves to the witches. I do, however, want to know why Flora went up to you and messaged you if she wasn't under your control."

"Yeah, that was strange. She just went up and started to message you," Musa agreed "I thought you said we weren't slaves and just pretending, but that explanation you gave the Trix was to perfect."

"Would you like to explain that one Flora, or should I?" With a nod of approval Zeref began to explain. "You see I could tell that the Trix were beginning to get curious as to how the Slavery worked, but also wanting a slave for other things as well. I contacted Flora telepathically and told her to start messaging my shoulders so that I could play with the Trix a little. She agreed to do so even though I could tell she thought of it as a mean game."

"That was a great idea, but I have another question." Stella said. "Where are you taking Darcy on your date? Also, why Darcy? You could choose any of the Trix, so why her?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't like Stormy's attitude, and as soon as I saw Icy, I thought she would be perfect for Acnologia. It was simply luck of the draw." Zeref told them honestly enough, hoping the conversation would end there.

Sadly it didn't as Stella noticed that he left out an important detail. "You never told us where you are taking her on your date."

"If you must know, I am taking her to an island that was once thought to be cursed. My brother broke that curse and the island has since turned a bright tropical island. With the permission of the island chief, I have turned the island into it's former dark looking form again. We will be having a casual dinner on a mountain that was once a ritual to bring back a demon that I had once made." When Zeref was done explaining the date to them he left to go take the empty tray to the kitchen.

Stella and the Winx were shocked, but Stella found the words when he came back in the room. "You are taking a girl to a haunted island for a first date. Well it is Darcy so I don't think it is a bad idea. Well what are you going to wear."

"I was planning on wearing black pants with black boots. Also a black and gold long waistcoat with a white scarf over that. Does that sound acceptable to you?" Zeref asked with a self satisfied look on his face.

"No it is not," Stella exclaimed. The voice she is using made you think she was possessed by a demon, it sounded as though she was a mother protecting her yound. The look on Zeref's face was a look of both confusion and worry. "As the princess of Solaria, and resident fashion expert, I cannot allow you to wear something as hideous as that sounding outfit sounds without first seeing it. Go get it and let me see you wearing it, now."

Zeref had a look of 'are you serious' on his face when Bloom spoke. "I would do what she says, unless you don't wish to sleep tonight." With that he reluctantly did what he was told.

Acnologia was laughing when Stella turned toward him and spoke with the same voice she used on Zeref. "What are you just sitting there for? Go get your outfit for you date as well." With that menacing tone, he also got up to go get his attire for the date.

When Zeref came back down he had on his exactly described attire on. Stella was a little shocked to see how well it worked for him. "Well it does have appeal for you. Probably because you are immortal, and can pull off the look. How old is this thing?"

"My style is as old as I am. So about four hundred years is a good estimate." Zeref reluctantly told her the last part.

"It does work for you, but the fact you are going out on a date with such an old thing is unacceptable." After another moment of thinking, Acnologia came down in a suit and tie. It was solid black with a dark blue vest and a white shirt. It resembled him in his dragon form actually, as Stella noticed. "I assume because of the outfit that you will be taking Icy to a formal dinner." Acnologia just nodded a 'yes'. "Good then if you just wash and tame that wild main you call hair, and put it in a ponytail. Then you will be good to go." She then turned back to Zeref. "You on the other hand, we will need to fix that style you have and integrate it in with a more modern look. Tomorrow, if we go into town when more people are around, I will be able to design something a bit better than what you have now."


	10. Mornings

Zeref meets the Trix

The next morning, Zeref thought he was the first one up from his bed. The night before was very trying, he had magically extended the inside of his house to fit the Winx Club with rooms for themselves. Each had its own bathroom, however that didn't help him with Stella who kept bugging him about going out today so that she could help design a better outfit for his date. Zeref headed down stairs for breakfast. Since he didn't know what to expect from the girls, he decided to fix them breakfast in order to persuade them to behave today. When he got down stairs and into the kitchen, however he didn't expect to find all of the Winx fixing breakfast for the entire house. "What is all of this," he asked with a small smile.

"We thought that we should make you breakfast as thanks for letting us stay here while we are on this planet." Bloom was the one to speak for the everyone, who nodded in agreement. Breakfast was two, sunny side up eggs with a choice of three bacon strips or two sausage patties. The drink was a glass of orange juice or milk. This was the spread for everyone, and looked like it was good enough to be served in a restaurant.

"Also Stella has something she would like to ask you." Flora added with a warning look to Stella. Flora had on a pink skirt that had leaves on it in a darker shade of pink, and a light green top that showed off her belly. While the skirt only came down mid-thigh and pink high heel shoes to show off her legs. As everyone else set down at the table to wait for everyone else, Stella stood in front of Zeref with a pleading look on her face.

After a brief moment of hesitation, and a deep breath, Stella finally spoke with a bow. "I would very much like to assist you in preparing for your date with Darcy. So if you would do me the great honor of helping you, I would very much appreciate it. So please allow me to go with you into town so that I can get a good idea of what the culture is here. It would help me know what kind of outfit to make, if you let me help." All this was said while she was still bowing her head with her hand folded over her skirt. Stella wore a orange skirt with a green top on.

For a moment Zeref had to think about his response before he could decide. "I will allow you all to go with me into town. I will also take you to the guild hall so that you can meet my fellow guild mate. As for letting you help me prepare for my date I will say yes, your help will be much appreciated." There were quite a few cheers after that wonderful sounding statement. "I would also like to thank you for breakfast," Zeref said with a bow of his own. After that he sat down at the table to eat a wonderful looking meal.

Just before they were about to eat, Natsu walked in as well. Bloom panicked saying, "oh crap, I forgot to fix some for your brother."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I will just get me something from the fireplace," was Natsu's casual reply. The look on the Winx Clubs faces was priceless, a mixture of confusion and dumbstruck. "What?"

"I don't think they have ever seen someone who eats from a fireplace, Natsu. If you girls wish to see what he is talking about, I suggest you follow him and see." With that the girls followed Natsu into the living room where he knelt down by the fireplace and lit it with stone. What the girls saw this day would haunt them years to come. They say Natsu sticking his hand into the fire and start chewing on the fire. He swallowed every single last spark that engulfed the fireplace.

When the girls ran back into the kitchen they almost knocked over Acnologia who had just came down for breakfast. "He eats fire!" Was Stella's huge exclamation when she suddenly appeared beside of Zeref.

"Yes he does, he is what is known here as a dragon slayer. They can eat whatever their element is. In Natsu's case he is a fire dragon slayer, and Acnologia is an apocalypse dragon slayer." Zeref simply stated as if it were no big deal. He had hoped that would be the end of that, not wanting to explain all of his past. For more emphasis on his hope he put an, "leave it alone for now," at the end of it. The girls nodded.

After breakfast was over and everyone was cleaning up from the table, Zeref left and went upstairs to get ready for the day. Everyone noticed how he stared out of a nearby window as though he was lost in thought. They knew what that meant, but said nothing until said person was out of earshot. Acnologia said, "Listen, I know that you girls noticed what he was doing. You shouldn't let your imaginations wonder, he was think of past mistakes with his brother. Not because he is love-struck, or whatever else you girls thought of. What happened with his brother and him was very dysfunctional, and none of your business. So don't press him on the matter because you will just make him angry, and when he is angry, he is able to make what I did in that illusion seem like a good thing." That was all he said when he walked upstairs to get ready himself.

"Maybe we should leave it alone. His best friend just said to leave it alone, and to be honest they both scare me to death. So let's not get on their bad side, by any means, ok." Bloom said with a full nod of agreement from everyone else.

Soon after that, the two boys came back downstairs with his standard black attire on. He walked over to everyone to explain the rules. "Alright listen closely to what I am about to tell you. When we are out you have to follow along with me and do exactly as I tell you without question. If the Trix decide to try and spy on us, then they would get suspicious if you walked as if you were like everyone else. I will send Acnologia ahead of us to the Guildhall to let us know if the Trix are there using telepathy. Flora you will be behind me at all time, two feet to the left and one foot behind. Bloom will be four feet directly behind me. Stella, Musa, Layla, and Tecna will be the order behind bloom. Single file line with two foot gap between each of you. Any questions," was the last thing said before he got a nod from everyone. "Good, we will head to the guild first, then we will walk around town so that Stella can familiarize herself with the fashion of this world."

With that they left his house and headed straight for the guild. On the way there they noticed how everyone was staring at them. It made them feel weird but didn't voice it so that they could keep their cover. The walk was slow and long, but eventually they got to the huge Guildhall. It was almost as big as Alfea with a great medieval castle feel to it. They weren't able to stare at it however, because they had to follow Zeref inside of it. Everyone was greeted with the sight of a huge fight about to break out between a guy in his boxers, a woman that somehow was able to turn her eyes into heart, and a woman with unbelievable white hair and huge bust. They were about to get into a fight with the all too familiar sight of the Trix.

"I don't care who you are or what your deal is, but you shouldn't ever say that to anyone." Was what they heard the white haired woman say. "If you want a drink, ask nicely for it. Not just yell out 'hey tramp, get me a glass of water." At that everyone in the guild, except for the strong, jumped to the back of the guild.

"Well if you don't want to be called a tramp, then don't dress like one. It isn't my fault that you don't know how to dress in a decent manner." Was what the witch Icy told her with a smirk on her face.

"To be honest you Ice slut, on this planet, that is decent attire." The guy in his boxers snapped back.

"Gray, Juvia, Mirajane." They herd Zeref say three names and looked at him in confusion. "Those are the names of the people that are about to finish the fight with the Trix. Gray is the one in his boxers. Juvia is the one directly behind him, she is also in love with him. Mirajane is the one with white hair, and is also the one that will easily beat the Trix with the least amount of effort."

"You stay out of this you nudist freak," Stormy snapped.

"Yeah, and what are going to do about it afro head," Juvia snapped back.

"We will freeze you and then electrocute you. So why don't the wet stripper combo here back off." That was the last thing that Stormy saw before she knocked back into a few benches.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO MY GRAY LIKE THAT YOU AFRO BITCH." Yelled a furious Juvia which only escalated things when Icy tried to freeze her for that. Only she was cut off of the attack when an Icy wall got between her and Juvia.

"If you want a battle, then why not a fellow ice magic user." Gray responded, intrigued that he might get to test out his newly developed ice devil slayer magic.

"Fine by me stripper. Unless you want to frozen yourself, then I suggest you dodge this." Icy rose her hands above her head and created a massive sphere of ice magic before releasing it saying "Ice storm" causing a huge storm of ice to head straight for Gray.

Gray was not amused with this level of magic power. He simply got in his basic stance and said, "Ice make: hammer." With that a huge ice hammer formed in Gray's hands. He simply ran past the ice storm and was about to slam it into the ice witch's side. Until it was crushed into thousands of molecules. In the midst of all the commotion, no one noticed that Acnologia came in and protected Icy from the ice hammer.

The next words that Acnologia said shocked most people. "I am sorry for what Icy said to you. Her and I have a date tomorrow night and I would like it if she is left out of the hospital. At least until after we go out, so temporary truce." He stuck out his hand in a simple gesture of mutual understanding. Gray hesitated for a moment but accepted the hand and went with Mira and Juvia to go sit down somewhere else.

"Now that that has been settled, why don't we go find a place to sit," Zeref suggested. With that they all followed him and sat with him, Acnologia, and the Trix at a table. There was silence for a moment until Zeref spoke again. "I do realize that people here dress differently than you are use too. I would, however, appreciate it if you didn't start causing trouble." Icy was about to defend herself but Zeref started again. "I do realize she overreacted at the statement, but I also realize that it was still a pointless argument to get into." He got up from his seat and turned to where he was looking at them over his shoulder. "Now I have to go and talk to a few people about some things. I will need two of the slaves with me for reasons I don't want to get into. Do not get into trouble while I am gone, come along Flora and Stella." The three all left without another word.

"I was going to use Stella to dry this water off of me," Stormy complained.

"Just use Bloom to do it," Darcy said with an aggravated tone.

"What is wrong with you, and why didn't you stick up for us back there." Icy asked with an equally aggravated tone.

"Because Zeref was right on both account, and do you really want to piss off that dude. He beat the pixies without breaking a sweat." Icy was aggravated by what Darcy just said, but knew that she had a point.

Bloom and the other just thought at how really similar they all were. Bloom had said that not to long ago. They were all stunned by what they had just thought and said. None more so than Bloom.


	11. meetings

Zeref meets the Trix

Zeref, Flora, and Stella were now walking the streets of Magnolia in a long silence. Nobody wanted to talk, Even Stella was silent, for fear of getting on Zeref's bad side. The silence was overwhelming, until they came to the park where Zeref finally spoke. "This is as good a spot as any."

"A good spot for what," Flora asked.

"So Stella can observe the people walking by." They all looked around and found that so many people were walking around the park. There were adults, teenagers, kids, couples, and even elderly people here. All were dressed with a good variety of clothing for Stella to get a good look at. They were amazed at how many people were here, and how different they all seemed. The two were pulled out of their thoughts by Zeref. "So Stella, what do you think about all of this? Do you think that you can more accurately fix my attire for the date?"

Stella was thinking more and more about all she was seeing and how different everybody was dressed. "I think I can, but I still don't like this place's style. It looks like you all belong to the dark ages, however there is a modern spin to the clothes that are here. I noticed how the clothes at the guild were all unique but the ones out in public are all generic. I don't want to say it, but the outfit you showed me last night is probably your best option. I must say, that immortal look you have is really the only look you can pull off here."

Zeref was actually surprised, not that he would show it, for more than one reason. "I must say, your skills at analyzing your surroundings are quite surprising. I never thought that you would be this good at fashion. Even though I am not, I have a basic understanding of it. I am also quite shocked to here you say that the only style that suits me is 'the immortal look' as you so described it." He said as he stood there with his eyes closed as if he were meditating.

"Well since Stella can't think of anything, and just standing here would be a waste of our time. Do you want to head back to the guild or do we have somewhere else that you wish to go." Flora asked with quite a little too much pep in her step for Stella not to notice. However she didn't comment on it thinking that she was just imagining it.

"Actually I thought I already said that I had to talk to a few people today." Zeref stated as he began to walk which only managed to confuse the other two. They still followed along with him.

"I thought you said all that stuff to give a good excuse so that I could see if I could do anything with your outfit for the date." Stella commented with a certain tone that made her sound a little dumb.

Forcing a chuckle from escaping him, Zeref spoke. "I said that to give you an excuse Stella, however I actually do need to go talk to some people while we are out. I never say anything without at least a little truth behind the words." He grinned a grin that you knew he was thinking about something he found amusing. "By the way, when we get to the first stop, don't talk unless talked to. You do not want to get on this woman's bad side."

With that, they walked through Magnolia again until they came to a forest outside of the town. As they walked through the forest, Flora noticed how strong she felt while walking through it. She noticed how well kept and well managed the forest looked. Almost as if it was unnaturally kept this way. Before she could think about it anymore a knock brought her out of her thoughts. "What is it, if it is you Makky, then someone at the guild better be dying or they will be." They heard the shout and the girls almost ran from the old woman's voice alone. When the door opened they jumped out of the way of an incoming broom sweep. "What do you want, I don't like humans," the old woman said.

"Easy Grandine, I just..." Zeref was cut off with a broom slamming into his head knocking him to the ground with enough force to make the steps they were on to crack.

"That isn't my name here human. It is Porlyusica, you dumb black wizard." The now identified as Porlyusica said with not much but a little venom in her voice. The girls watched as he just stood back up as if it were nothing.

Zeref cracked his neck a few times to get the newly formed knot out of it. "My bad Porlyusica. I was just coming over to see if those herbs I asked you for are in."

She motioned for them to come in while she spoke. "I am not a store you know, but yeah they are in." She went to a back room and brought out a jar of what looked like pot leaves. "What do you need these for anyways Zeref, and who are the girls?"

"I am doing research on hallucinogenic herbs and different effects they have being injected directly into a subjects spinal cord, and brain stem." Zeref said calmly while taking the jar from the old woman and continuing. "These are new friends of mine from another planet, Flora and Stella, this is Porlyusica. She is a healer here and sort of like the guilds resident doctor."

"That is disgusting research, but then again I don't really care. If there is nothing else, you can leave." Porlyusica demanded more then stated.

With that they left without another word. Once they were out of earshot of the old woman, Stella finally spoke up. "What is with that old woman? She was so rude to us and didn't even bother explaining herself."

Flora gave a sigh, "normally I would have more sympathy for the woman, but Stella is right. She was very rude to us for no good reason."

"You will have to excuse her, she doesn't like humans," Zeref simply stated

"Yeah we got that, but why does she hate humans. We aren't all bad, and she should know that. She doesn't have to be so rude." Stella said, not the least bit put off by him making it sound like she wasn't human.

"Well, she has seen too many humans mess this world up. She has only seen war and suffering for so long that she only sees the bad in most people." Zeref explained with a little sadness in his tone. To put down further questions on it he asked, "please do not bring it up again."

They walked back into Magnolia in silence after that. The walk was long but then ended when they reached the Guildhall and heard a loud commotion inside it. When they opened the doors they found the place in a frenzy. A brawl had broken out and at it's center was Zeref's brother, Natsu Dragneel. The girls looked so surprised at what they saw. Icy and Stormy were having fun in the brawl, the winx were helping them, and Darcy in a chair sitting at the far end of the hall away from it all.

"I don't like her," came a voice to the girl's left side. They turned their heads and looked at the child that voice came from.

"Who don't you like," Zeref asked.

The girl had a small cowgirl outfit on with her dark green black hair in two small braids. The girl had a face which was a mix of an upset look and a pout look in such a cute way that it made the two girls go "awwwwww" before getting a glare from Zeref that said, 'shut it'. So they did.

"That girl sitting over there and not helping her friends in the brawl. She is mean and I don't like her." Said the little girl that now just stormed over and was picked up by a green haired woman in a bigger cowgirl outfit.

"Do not talk about what happened to anyone," Zeref said. "Also do not mention what I am about to do to anyone you know or see."receiving a nod from the girls he closed his eyes and channeled his magic power. The girls could hear him mumble something to himself. It sounded like, "I can't believe I am using this." Forming a black circle in the palm of his right hand. He lifted it up above his head and the next thing they saw was so unbelievable that when they came out of the dark light, their eyes were the size of dinner plates and they were white. Not pale as if they were sick, white as if they were covered in flower. The guild was calm and at individual tables, deep in their own conversations. The winx were still at the table with the Trix, but they were laughing. Zeref turned to them with his eyes red. "Do not tell anyone what you saw or heard. If you do, I will show all of Magix the power of death that I wield. Understood?"

They nodded a unified yes, and went back to their table. Icy was the first to speak, "that didn't take long."

Sitting down at the table while the jar was still in hand, Zeref spoke. "I didn't think it would, I did take these two to make sure that it wouldn't."

"Is that weed." Bloom blurt out of nowhere. Zeref made a gesture to attack her while not really trying to hurt her, but only did it to keep up appearances.

Oddly enough, Icy stopped him. "I ordered them to talk amongst themselves, and to do it as if we were not here. I wanted to know what they would say about us if they thought we weren't here to listen. Strangely enough though, they never talked about us, not even once. It was all about their boyfriend's."

Zeref only sighed before saying, "that is fine. I was also interested in seeing that, however warn me next time okay." The Trix nodded. "By the way, I do not know what this is called where you are from, but here this is called Snoopf. Why did you sound so surprised?"

"Well back where I grew up, weed is used as a recreational drug. You smoke it and it makes you feel good. The effects don't last long but it is really addicting." Bloom answered with a lot of embarrassment in her voice and a heavy blush on her face.

Zeref looked at her with an eyebrow raised but just as he was about to ask, Stormy cut him off with a very cheeky grin. "Wait, are you telling us that you used to do this drug and done some things. By that super deep blush I assume that you were once a naughty girl." Bloom lowered her head in shame to where her head was hidden by her hair. Then, while her face was hidden, she smiled as the blush deepened even more. When she could finally lift her head without being caught by the others, she just nodded. "Wow, just what kind of pixie are you that you would have fun." Stormy finished with another cheeky grin.

"Well I think that is enough for today. I still have to go set up for mine and Darcy's date." Zeref said as he stood up and got ready to leave. Turning to the Trix he said, "you can have your slaves for tonight as a trial run on how this will all play out." Receiving a nod he turned to leave when a chair hit him in the back of the head.

The Trix turned their heads to the right to see who threw the chair. At the back of the guild was a very angry looking guy with blue hair. He had a red tattoo on his right eye and a cloak over himself. They watched as the guy took out a large knife and stabbed it into Zeref's chest calling out, "Die you bastard."


	12. New friend from a book

Zeref Meets the Trix

The Trix and the Winx could only watch in shock and horror as a random bluenette comes from out of nowhere and plunges a knife into Zeref's chest. They knew that his heart had to have been pierced with the position the knife stood from his chest. The next thing they knew they heard the man laughing at what he had done. "You have gotten slow in your old age old man. Now get up before your clients actually think you are dead." Just for good measure the stranger kicked Zeref in the side of the leg.

"Are you crazy, there is no way someone can come back from being stabbed in the heart!" Darcy exclaimed but was shocked, along with the entire group, when Zeref just stood up as if it was nothing. This led her to ask, "OK, just who are you crazy people?"

"You know Jellal, you didn't actually have to stab me in from of my guests," was Zeref's nonchalant reply. Everyone of the Winx and the Trix had their mouths hung upon to being stabbed in the chest like it was a common occurrence. Zeref noticed this and decided to explain. "Okay, let me explain, Jellal used to hunt me down. Until he found out about my condition, since then he along with the rest of the world has been understanding about my past actions. Jellal and I have even become friends."

Icy, finally out of her shock, gets the words to speak. "Last time I checked, friends do not stab each other in the chest as a greeting. Even if the one being stabbed is immortal."

"True, but we have a very weird friendship," said Jellal as he grinned like this was the high-point of his day.

"Actually the only problem that I have with it is it's timing," admitted Zeref. He turned to where a scarlet haired woman was at the bar before saying, "Erza, could you control your man please. He is being rude in front of guests." Then the confident grin that Jellal had turned to the face of pure terror.

"Jellal, why are you being rude in front of guests? Do you know how that makes the guild look. Come here so I punish you for being very rude." Erza demanded while she dragged him off to the back of the guild. All the while Jellal was mouthing the words 'I hate you' over and over again to Zeref.

Zeref let out a small sigh of relief before saying, "now that that has been taken care of, we are going home." As he was turning to leave he saw Darcy motion for him to stop.

"You do realize you still have that knife in your chest, right?" Darcy said while pointing to his chest. He looked down and removed it as if it was nothing. There was also no blood on the knife, and no blood coming from the wound. This startled the girls, they just looked at him bug eyed until Darcy spoke up again. "You do realize that you are probably the strangest thing in the universe, right?" Zeref just nodded his head and walked out with Flora following close behind.

Now we see Zeref walking down the road to his house with Flora behind him. Both are walking in an awkward silence. The only noise is from their footwear on the pavement, until the silence is broke by Zeref. "You know, you can talk to me, they aren't spying on us."

"I am just thinking why would you let the Trix just have the girls for a night. They might abuse them," was Flora's timid reply.

"I could tell that they were starting to get suspicious of why I would constantly have the you girls with me. If I want to gain their trust, I need to do things that would help gain it." Zeref simply stated as they reached his home.

As they entered, Flora realized that he left them without any explanation as to why he did that. "Wait, you left them without them knowing why it is you left them. You also left them with your friends that they don't know."

"Back when I stopped the guild brawl that had everyone in it, I told Mira to slip each of them small notes that the Trix couldn't see into their drinks." Zeref told her as he made his way to the couch to sit down letting out a long, exhausted sigh. "Now, you are free to do whatever you wish to do as long as you stay inside."

Flora had to think for a minute at what she could do for entertainment. She thought about calling Hilia to make sure he was alright, but thought that she should wait until that conversation was more private. She thought about going and seeing what books Zeref had in his book collection, since he looked to be sleeping, she didn't really see anything wrong with it. So she looked at the bookshelf that was in the corner of the living room, by the window, to the right of the door just as you walk in. Flora was looking for something a little bit more cheerful to lighten her spirits, since she felt a little depressed since she got to this world.

She thought that maybe a book with a bright cover would be a good read, but the brightest cover she found was a book called 'Sayla' on it. Thinking 'how bad could a book a reformed evil mage be' she opened the book and was surprised to find it empty. The longer she stared at it however, the more she realized that the book was taking her magic. Not much, just enough to drain her, but when she finally put the book gently down, to not wake Zeref, she found that she was no longer alone.

Standing across from her was a woman in a very, revealing kimono, it looked to be made for a small girl compared to the large breasted woman wearing it. The woman had long, flowing hair as black as the night sky, with golden horns coming from the sides of her head. A very distinguishing feature on her face was her red eyes the marking on her forehead. It was a U with a dot in the middle with four prongs each on both sides of the U.

Flora was about to speak but the woman put a hand over her mouth with a finger on her own lips signaling the universal hush signal. The woman nodded towards the stairs and Flora instantly knew what that meant. Slowly, as to not wake Zeref, they made their way up to Flora's room. Which wasn't anything fancy, the bed was in the middle of the room against the left wall going in. A dresser by the window with a nightstand by the bed. Everything was the color of cream.

As soon as she closed the door the woman spoke in a very soft and sweet tone as she went to sit on the bed. "My name is Sayla, and before you say anything, I am a demon from that book that you opened and tried to read."

Flora was a bit taken back by this, she never had someone come right out and say she was a demon before. She decided to look past it to speak while also going to sit on the bed to the left of Sayla. "My name is Flora, the guardian fairy of nature and am please let me be correct in assuming you were wrongfully imprisoned in that book."

"No I wasn't," was Sayla's reply, much to the horror of Flora. She began to panic, she just freed a demon, and to make it worse it worse, she a demon from this monstrous place. Seeing the poor girl panic, Sayla tried to calm her down. "No I was not wrongfully imprisoned, but nor was I there because of anything wrong I did. I made up for that when I fought in the war against the guy sleeping on the couch."

This seemed to calm Flora down a bit but not entirely. "Wait, so why were you in that book if you aren't imprisoned in there for a punishment?"

Sayla was a little hesitant at telling her this, "well in order to fight in the war, my soul was in the body of that barmaid you saw at the guild. After the war, Zeref wanted to put away all of his creations for a while, so he put us all in our books."

"So what will he do when he realizes that you have been freed," Flora asked. "I do not want him to punish me for freeing you, and I also don't want you to be punished for being free."

"I have no idea what he will do with either of us," Sayla responded. "Nobody has ever been able to know what Zeref will do before he does it. I would think that there are two possibilities. One, he gets mad at what you did and punishes both of us with torture. Two, he forgives us after a lot of begging and groveling so both of us live. I prefer the second option if it is all the same to you."

"I would prefer the second option as well," Flora replied. "Regardless, do you want to just sit and talk until he wakes up and yells at us or forgives us." Sayla thought for a moment, she figured that it couldn't be all that bad as they wait, so she nodded a yes.

They talked about a lot of random things and a lot of non random things. Each minute that passed was seen by the two as a blessing because they knew of the inevitable to come. When it never came as they talked well into the night, they soon talked themselves to sleep. The sleep was well deserved and well wanted, and uninterrupted until the morning sun awoke them.

The first to awaken was Flora, who realized that she was being spooned by Sayla. This caused her to blush and barely be able to think straight. She carefully and quietly unlocked herself from the demon's clutch to get dressed and make her way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

When she got down there she saw Zeref fixing breakfast as Acnologia, Natsu, and Lucy were waiting for her at the table. With the last three having smirks on their faces, 'probably because they know what is coming,' Flora thought. Then she realized, "Lucy do you live here with Natsu." Which caused her to quickly cover her mouth in case Zeref didn't already know she was there.

"I already knew you were there so you don't have to be shocked." Zeref answered her unasked question without turning around. "Also Natsu and Lucy are a couple, it is only natural that she stays over now and again."

"You're not mad that I released Sayla from that book," Flora asked nervously.

"No I am not mad, actually I am fine with it," Zeref stated as he finished making breakfast for everyone, including Sayla, as the fairy noted. "I was planning on giving them a little stretch after this whole Trix thing anyways. This is just as fine as waiting, but I have to ask that anytime in the future you don't read from a book with a name on it." Zeref finished just as Sayla came downstairs for breakfast.

Sayla was shocked to find this scene in front of her. Her creator, Zeref; her master, END: Etherious Natsu Dragneel; and the enemy of all humanity, Acnologia. She was so shocked, she didn't catch what her new friend Flora just said, "what?"

Giggling Flora repeated, "I said, Zeref isn't mad that I released you because he was going to release you after this thing with the Trix."

This caused her to quickly recover from any shock and squeal along with Flora for joy. This moment of joy was broken by Lucy who just had to comment on it. "So, what did you two do last night to cause you to sleep in so late." This of course caused the girls to blush, and the guys to get choked on what they were eating.

"Luce, you can't just ask another couple what they were doing this early in the morning. Especially a newly formed couple, that is just wrong," Natsu said.

"Natsu it might interest you in knowing that she has a boyfriend," Zeref informed.

"So that means that they will get to have threesomes, big whup," Natsu replied. At this point, both girls were blushing to the point that they matched the color of scarlet. 'This is going to be a long day' they both thought.


	13. The big day

Zeref Meets the Trix

Flora and Sayla just sat at the breakfast table eating in peace. Zeref and Flora set at the heads of the table. Sayla set to Flora's left with Lucy to her right. Natsu set to Zeref's left and Acnologia to his right. Natsu and Lucy set beside one another as did Sayla and Acnologia. Breakfast for everyone was the same as yesterday morning, two, sunny side up, eggs with a choice of three bacon strips or two sausage patties. Drinks were either milk or orange juice, or in Acnologia's case, whiskey.

The silence was nice and quiet with the only talking being Natsu and Lucy arguing over something that Flora didn't understand, nor did she want to. It was funny seeing how Lucy would hit him over the head over a rude comment, then for Sayla to try and defend her master only to be told to shut up by Lucy.

It was fun, until Natsu spoke. "Hey Flora, next time you see that Bloom chick, could you apologize for me."

"Natsu, what did you do now," Lucy exclaimed with exaggeration.

Natsu was hesitant to respond to the question. "Yesterday when you two left, I heard one of those girls witches say that Bloom could use fire magic. So I asked her if I could have some."

A look of dread hit Lucy and Sayla as Sayla asked, "master END, what did you do?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that when you first found out," Natsu asked.

"You did, but that feels highly disrespectful to you," she stated.

Natsu thought for a minute, trying to figure what would be disrespectful for her to just be friendly. "Anyways, I didn't do anything bad. I just ate her fire, and had to barf it back up because, it tasted like glitter and glue. Just plain disgusting, so I think I might have hurt her feelings by spitting it back out almost immediately after it got into my mouth." Natsu finished his explanation just as everyone finished eating.

It took a minute before Flora could say anything. She was never asked to apologize for someone not liking the taste of someone's fire before. "I will be glad too, as soon as I figure out how not to make the apology sound so strange." Flora finally decided to say, but whispered the last part. Natsu, however had heard what she said, but he didn't really care.

After breakfast, the rest of the morning was uneventful. Natsu and Lucy decided to head to the guild while the other four decided that they would just stay in. Zeref told the couple that if they see Darcy to tell her that she would see him tonight. Acnologia told them that if they see Icy to tell her that he would be fine if she wore something with scales that matched his dragon form. That earned a little growl from Natsu, but he complied.

The afternoon came and went with most of the time being spent with Flora asking the other three about their history. Zeref withheld the most information, obviously, while Sayla and Acnologia were alright with it. Flora found out that out of both of them Acnologia was the most nervous about his date with Icy.

"Why would that make you, of all people, nervous," Flora asked had him.

Acnologia hesitated for a moment, but Flora being much more like a mother figure than anything help ease that away. "Well it isn't like I am scared of her. I could kill her easily, but I haven't had the best luck with civil interactions with people. When I was a dragon slayer, people were afraid of dragons. And since someone unleashed dragons one year during some games, people are even more afraid of them now. I don't think Icy will be scared of me, but other people might be."

"Don't worry, people will always talk bad and be scared of what they don't understand. They will just need to see the real you." Flora said as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow at this, "I don't think that you understand. I am fine with them being scared of me. What I am not fine with is people being scared of me without knowing the reason why. Back centuries ago, people feared me, not because of my looks or the fact that I was a dragon, but because I destroyed everything that I saw. Now a days though, they are scared just because of my appearance in my human form. I mean look at me, I am a complete bad-ass and they think that is scary now."

"So them being scared of you doesn't bother you as much as them not knowing the reason behind it, and just being scared of your appearance?" Flora asked him, to which he nodded.

"Yes, and it is because of that that I hope the date doesn't get bombed out," Acnologia admitted.

"Okay, let me think for a minute," Flora requested.

"Why," he asked.

"Because this scenario never came up for me before. Usually nervousness for a date is fear of rejection, but this is just anger for people that don't know why they should be scared of you and making the date go bad as a result." Flora had to admit that she was completely boggled in this situation.

He just deadpan at this, "seriously, what kind of school do you go to where everything is rainbows and kittens?"

"It isn't all rainbows and kittens, this is just not the type of advice I usually give to one of my friends." Flora tried to retort which led to him just laughing at the comment.

"Friends hugh, that's fine with me, but I never actually had a friend that was a girl before. So this situation with my nervousness, I was thinking that it probably had to do with me just having my first date, ever." Acnologia mused over her response to his statement of the term friends.

"That would make the most sense, but I can't help but feel like this was just a test to see if I would come out and say that we were friends." Flora mused herself with a little grin.

Again, he laughed at her response and had a grin of his own before responding. "You caught that did you, you have good ears on you for you to catch that. You don't get to live as long as me without having a way to at least find out if you have a good candidate for a friend. My only other friend is Zeref if that gives you an inkling on who I let be my friend."

"It doesn't," Flora simply stated.

"I thought it might not without an explanation. My friends have to be unique in order to put up with me. Where most people would try and uncover my insecurities, you accepted my response and even went so far as to help me find a solution to the problem. That in my opinion is true friendship material," Acnologia explained.

"Well thank you for explaining what you meant by that, and thank you again for letting me into your small but very good circle of friends," she thanked.

"Good, now I have to go and freshen up for my date with Icy. Feel free to help yourself to another book if you like." He offered with a grin as he got off the couch and left.

"Thank you for the offer but maybe one demon from a book for a friend is enough for now." Flora called out to him while he left. She looked over to the clock and saw that it was 6:50, so Zeref was probably on his way to where Darcy was staying right about now. She figured that she might as well fix supper for herself and Sayla, who was currently trying to make amends with the rest of Fairy Tail, and a little extra just in case Zeref's brother and his girlfriend came back and were hungry.

Now we come to Zeref on his way to the same hotel that he had taken the Trix to the first night they met. It didn't take him long to arrive at his destination where the time is now 6:59 and ten seconds to seven. Waiting patiently at the door for time to knock was fine, he planned this after all. The moment came and finally he knocked once in an interval of four. Ten seconds later Darcy opened the door to reveal herself in a very flattering black dress. It was of simple design and even simpler color. It came down to just above her knees, and was held up with a strap around her neck in an oval shape. The complete trim of the dress was gold and went well with his attire which was mentioned before. Her footwear were black, high heel, open toe shoes with her toenails painted black.

Zeref was the first to speak, "you look lovely this evening."

Darcy stuttered a little bit before composing herself. "t-t-Thank you, and you look nice as well."

Zeref stuck out his right arm for her to put her arm through. "Shall we go to our date spot?"

"I would love to," Darcy said before closing the door to the hotel room. Her and Zeref were walking out of the hotel when all of a sudden they stopped. "Why are we stopping?"

"Because our ride will be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." He said and when he finished, a man just appears in front of them making Darcy jump into a fighting stance while still had a hold of his arm. The man had on what looked to be some sort of uniform with white pants, gray shirt with a black ankh on it. A green jacket with a pink trim on it, with a white cloak. "Darcy, this is Mest Gryder, he will be taking us to our destination this evening," Zeref said.

"Pleasure I'm sure," Darcy said sarcastically.

"Just so we're clear Zeref, this is not something the council does for criminals. My name by the way is Doranbolt, I don't deserve the name I went by in Fairy Tail," the now known Doranbolt said.

"Either way can we go, not that this isn't entertaining, but we have a date to get to." Darcy said with an impatient tone, but got her wish. The guy grabs Zeref's shoulder and instantly they were on an island. The island looked to glow purple with the help of what looks like a purple moon. She looked around, and they appeared to be in a clearing with a table set up with a candlelit dinner in the middle of it. Dinner looked to be a steak, already cut up into bite sized pieces for her, and a glass of very good, and expensive wine. Looking around again, she found that she and Zeref were alone. Darcy assumed that the other guy teleported away.

"Here we are, and sorry if you feel any discomfort with the teleportation. Shall we sit and eat," Zeref said motioning to the table, and pulling out a chair for her. Darcy nodded and complied with the request, speechless for a moment while Zeref sit down.

"So, while we eat, you can tell me why you lied to my sister and me about having the Winx as our slaves." Darcy said with a smug, I found your secret, tone. "Oh, and don't worry I didn't tell them, and the reason I know is because the mind is my area of expertise." She finished while she started on her dinner.

All the while, Zeref never lost his cool because, of course, he anticipated something like this. "Very good, I expected someone to find out. My money was on you with your illusion magic, but Acnologia had money on Icy, what with her paranoia and all. I thought you would be mad at the fact that I lied to you, and basically denied your request while sabotaging it."

"Well, defeating the Winx and taking over the universe is more of Icy and Stormy's thing. I just didn't want to be left alone if I didn't go along with them. I know it sounds silly to you and Fairy Tail, but, with me and my sisters, that is what would have happened if I didn't go along with them." Darcy said with an amused to at the beginning, but became sad at the thought of being alone.

"I have been alone for most of my life, and when you factor in my age, that is a while. I do, however, get where you are coming from. I do understand the fear though, being alone with no family is terrifying to me as should know, though, that even though I haven't known them for a long time like you have, I am not sure that your sisters would have left you alone." Zeref said with the voice of a gentle friend in the eyes of Darcy.

"Maybe your right, but you never said why you lied," she pointed out.

"I did it because I didn't actually like the idea of your sisters being unopposed in their goal. I don't like to be ruled, least of all by someone that is weaker than me when it comes to strength of mind. You were able to tell what I did, mainly because of your mental powers, but I'm not complaining," he explained. "Also, I find it a waste that you all would try and reach such a goal that will ultimately end with your own destruction."

"Okay, what did you do with their boyfriends then, because I assume you didn't kill them," Darcy asked.

"I had Acnologia put them under a sleeping spell, and then create that illusion to show just how out matched ALL of you are if you decide to go against us." Zeref explained with emphasizing the all to include the Trix, Winx Club, and Specialists.

"Well thank you for showing us then," Darcy replied sarcastically. "Now, what is this island, and why does it look cursed."

"This is an island called Galuna, and it was once had a lens over it, which made the moon to appear purple. The reason was to revive a demon that I had created, then that demon was killed by an Ice wizard," he explained. "I thought, giving that purple appears to be your favorite color, I would return the island to that state. Just this once, the villagers agreed."

"Okay, now that I asked my questions, do you have any for me," Darcy asked.

"Yes, but I am going to wait until the date is over before I ask it," Zeref said. "Now, how is your steak?"

She took a bite of the steak and really liked it. "It is delicious, where did it come from?"

"A very rare cow, and the stake usually costs a fortune, but I know a guy in my former empire that owes me," he explained. "I fixed the steak myself, by the way." Darcy didn't say anything because she was in heaven eating the steak. For the rest of that night, they talked to each other, getting to know one another. Their past experiences, their true hopes and dreams, and plans for a second date.

With Acnologia when he went to pick up Icy

Acnologia was currently in front of Icy's door in his suit. His hair was washed, trimmed, and neatly put in a low ponytail. Knocking on the door, he waited for Icy to open it up. When she finally did, he was speechless and nervous. Icy was wearing a gorgeous skin tight dress that hugged her body, showing off her wonderful curves. The dress was backless, and went to her ankles with a slit on her right leg to show off some dress blue at the top and only got darker down the dress till it became black. She wore blue, high heel, open toed shoes with her toenails painted blue. All the blue matched the blue in his scales perfectly he noted. Her hair was actually down to frame her beautiful, flawless face.

"You look gorgeous tonight," Acnologia said after a few moments of staring.

"You look wonderful as well," Icy said while also staring at him. He made the same gesture as Zeref did to lock arms with him. She gladly accepted as she closed her door. "So, where are we going," she asked.

"A very exclusive restaurant with wonderful food and an even better atmosphere," he said in a happy and pleasant tone. The rest of the walk to the restaurant was in a little bit of an awkward silence, until.

"So, how did you become a dragon, I'd expect it to be due to a curse," Icy asked.

"Actually, I was once what is known as a dragon slayer," Acnologia began to explain. "After someone becomes a dragon, then the dragon slayer eventually becomes a dragon through continued use of their magic. I was the best, but after I killed so many dragons, I found that I was turning faster than was expected. So to help speed it up, I started to bath in the blood of the dragons that I kill. Once that was done, I became the strongest dragon ever."

"So because you were once human, you can change back and forth between the two forms at will?" She asked him, but was more of a statement than a question.

"Correct, and now I am the only dragon left in this world," he stated. "I killed most of them, but the ones I didn't, hid inside of five children to halt their turning. This caused their physical bodies to breakdown and only their spirits remained, until when they forced to come out. That day, I killed the last dragon that was a challenge, the rest faded away because they used up their time to defend the rest of humanity."

"Wow," was all Icy could say. They soon arrived at the restaurant where they were soon set down and ordered their meal. Icy ordered some very rare beef with a small salad, while Acnologia ate five pieces of the very rare beef. "How come you got so much," she asked.

"Being a dragon, or a dragon slayer, means that you have to consume a lot of calories a day. Otherwise your very own body could literally start to eat itself," he explained. The rest of the evening went just like any other date would have gone. A good deal was filled with laughter at some of Icy's stories.

Normally she wouldn't have been laughing at her own mistakes, but Acnologia pointed out that you should always be able to laugh at your own mistakes. When she asked him the reason behind it, he replied, "your past mistakes help you learn. The best time for laughter is to laugh at the past because it helped lead you to the here and now." In hindsight, she thought that he was right. After all, some of her own blunders were pretty funny, and stormy's were out right hysterical.

At the end of dinner was when Icy finally asked the question that nobody was expecting. "So, when were you going to tell me that the Winx were not under any control?" This caused her to grin in a knowing manner, until he started to laugh, then it dropped to confusion. She just caught him and Zeref in a lie, why would he be laughing at a time like this.

"Zeref owes me big time. I told him you would be the one to figure it out, and he thought it would be Darcy." Acnologia said after his laughing fit. "Listen, he may be part of a guild that do all sorts of different missions for money, but beating good people up for the bad ones is not one of those missions he can accept."

"Then why did he lie and say he would take the job if he wasn't going to actually do it," Icy asked curiously.

"Because he really wanted to finally get a date," he explained. "I don't actually get it, did you actually think that we would help people to actually take over the universe."

"Well I was kind of hoping you would, what has the universe done for you," she asked.

"It's not what the universe has ever done for us, it's the fact that your dream is ridiculous. You could at least have a more realistic goal like normal people. My goal is to live a peaceful life," Acnologia said.

"Why is trying to become empresses of the universe such an impossible goal," Icy asked.

"There is no way you could take over the universe, and by the way to do that, you would have to beat everyone who could possibly oppose you. You see where I am going with this right, challenge the whole universe," he said.

"Well if you two weren't in the universe then we could rule," she stated.

"You don't get it do you, the universe is big. Bigger than any of us could imagine, and that means that you would have to challenge the universe and risk running into much scarier things than us." Acnologia simply stated as if it was a fact, which it was, and Icy knew it.

"So, now that you have revealed that all our plans to conquer the universe are for nothing, what now?" Icy asked, finally accepting that what she was doing was futile.

"First off, since we are both done with our food, lets walk on home," he said as he paid for the food and left with Icy on his arm. "Second, you find something else to live for, something that doesn't require you to conquer anything that big or impossible. In order to do that, you need to talk to your sister before you go in." Acnologia said gesturing to what was in front of them as they stopped.

Zeref and Darcy were in front of them in a similar fashion to how Acnologia and Icy were walking. "Looks like I win the bet Acnologia," Zeref said which shocked both Icy and Acnologia.

"Wait, you mean that Darcy knew also," Icy said which caused both of the male wizards to curse inwardly. Icy saw this and asked, "what is wrong with you two?"

"Because neither of us one the bet," Acnologia said in a depressed manner.

"Wait, if neither of you two one, then who did," Darcy asked.

"Flora," they both said in unison.


	14. Plans

Zeref Meets the Trix

"Wait, so Flora made a bet with you two, and she won," Bloom said in shock. Currently everyone was at Zeref's house, and he was telling them of tonight's events. He had finally finished telling them how they found out that Flora had won their bet. Bloom was in a comfy looking chair, Flora, Sayla, Zeref, and Darcy were on the couch that sat four. Layla, Musa, and Tecna were on the three person couch, and Stella was on the other comfy chair. Acnologia and Icy were sitting together at the be window in the corner of the room. Stormy decided not to join them because she was too tired, so she stayed and slept in the Trix's hotel room.

"So, what exactly did you win, because I didn't think you actually make bets." Darcy was the one to surprisingly ask the nature fairy.

Flora hesitated for a minute, deciding whether or not to tell her friends the news. "Well I asked Zeref if he would allow me to ask Sayla if would want to go back with us to Alfea, or Cloud tower. That way, since she has an extensive knowledge base, she could become a teacher."

"When she asked me, I said I would be glad to, the only possible downside is that I don't know how they will react when they find out that I am a demon." Sayla finished her side of the tale with a look of less than full assurance.

"We will just have to wait and see about that then, so your fears will be calmed," Flora said lovingly.

"You know, we still need to discuss what we are going to do about you," Bloom said looking at the Darcy and Icy.

"I suppose you couldn't just, let us stay here and forget that you saw us, can you." Icy wondered aloud while trying to put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Icy, but that won't work. You have to pay for the crimes you have committed," Bloom said with a little reluctance in her voice. She then looked at Zeref, smiled and said, "unless someone else has a plan."

"I figured the solution to that problem would be obvious to everyone." Zeref said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well it isn't so could you tell us, or just keep us thinking up ideas until we reach the one you are thinking of." Stella stated, and quite in an irritated tone at that.

He didn't speak another word, instead it was Acnologia that spoke up. "Who are the people that are in charge of the Trix's crimes and punishment?"

"The magical royal courts," Layla answered his question.

"And those would be..." Acnologia left the statement open for her to finish.

"My parents, the king and queen of Andros. Bloom's parents, the king and queen of Sparks. Stella's dad, the king of Solaria. Among others, including Sky's parents, the king and queen of Eraklyon," Layla finished.

"Why are the royal courts involved with this? Wouldn't it be just as easy to have a standard court take care of it?" Acnologia asked them with blatant curiosity.

"Well since they are interplanetary criminals now, the entire royal courts have to be involved in this." Tecna answered the question.

"We have one court that deals with threats to the wizard community here on earthland. It is called the Magic Council. If we can get your royal courts to agree to it, then we could have the Trix put in the care of Fairy Tail, or maybe even some other guild. That would actually be the best bet in dealing with this. The programs track record can speak for itself," he finished.

"What do you mean program, and that it is the best bet in dealing with this," Darcy asked.

Sayla spoke up this time, "He means that there have been a few instances where, instead of going to prison, the criminal gets sent to a guild where the guild is charged with keeping an eye on them at all times. How do you think Zeref is able be free with all the evil things he has done?"

"Now that you mention it, he did say that he done some pretty bad things. Yet he isn't in jail or prison for it, he is free," commented Musa.

"Not free, not entirely anyways, I have to stay a member of the guild until my sentence is over. Which it will be, in about 225 to about 240 year. Give or take some for good behavior of course." Zeref said in a nonchalant way, earning him a gasp from everyone, including Acnologia, but for a different reason.

"Man, they gave you that short of a sentence, I thought it would be longer," he said, earning him a glare from most of the girls in the room. "What? If you knew of half the things he done than you would say the same thing."

"Well, considering he is an immortal, then it does seem logical that the sentence is that long," Tecna commented.

"True, but what does this program have to do with the Trix," Stella asked. She got looks from all the girls in the room, the look said 'you're stupid'. The boys just tried to hold in their laughter, they finally lost it when she said, "What?"

It took two full minutes before they could talk again, in the meantime, they got glares from everyone except the two thirds of the Trix that were there. When they could speak, it was Acnologia, "Why do you think I wanted to know about who was in charge of the Trix's case and such? Also, why did I tell you about the program where they would hand a criminal to a guild to be watched over?"

Stella thought for a moment, more like a full minute, and she finally caught on to the plan. "You want us to talk with the royal court to decide weather or not they will agree to let the Trix take part in this program. If they don't at first, since they are basically head by all of our parents, then you want us to convince them. What about the Magic Council though, would they agree to this, since the Trix didn't actually commit any crimes here."

"The Trix didn't commit any very serious crimes, compared to the crimes we committed at least. So the council will agree to this, and probably see these girls as a minor threat to the planet. The only uncertainty is your end," Zeref explained.

"I would take offense to that, but considering that you have been at this for over four hundred years, I guess I can't really compare." Icy stated with a little disappointment in her voice that she wasn't living up to her fullest potential.

Choosing to ignore what Icy just said, Bloom decided to speak again. "So, I think we should call our parents and have them set up a royal court meeting tomorrow so that we can see what they think about the idea."

Tecna thought about something for a minute, "we might need for both Zeref and Acnologia to go with Bloom, Stella, and Layla."

"What makes you say that," Acnologia asked.

"You two could give them more specific examples and explain things to them a lot better than we could. Obviously this is due to your age and experience compared to us," Tecna finished.

"How about Zeref goes with you while I stay here and ask master Makarov and make sure the council knows about all of this." He suggested just to avoid going to a boring royal court meeting.

"Acnologia, you just don't want to go to a boring royal court meeting, do you." Zeref stated with a smug smile on his face that he knew Acnologia better than the dragon thought. The dragon in question turned his head away from the group, obviously answering the question in the process.

"The reason behind it isn't all that relevant, I think it is a great idea." Bloom said with confidence in her voice. Than she asked, "what are we going to do about you three until we come back with news of weather or not they agree to it?"

"Easy, they stay here with Sayla and the rest of you girls while we go talk to the respective parties involved in the decision." Acnologia spoke as he was getting up to go get something to drink.

Zeref turned to look at Darcy and Icy before speaking. "I expect my house to be undamaged and only have you seven in it when I get back." He then turned to flora, "no more freeing my demons, and Sayla, do not trick them into freeing one for fun."

"It would just be the one you created for parties and such," she said with an innocent smile on her face.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that, even Acnologia who had come back with what appeared to be vodka in a coffee cup. "You actually made that demon that I suggested, didn't think you would."

"I didn't think it would hurt anybody if I made her, but she wasn't into the traditional parties." Zeref said, embarrassed about that little creation of his.

Darcy was shocked that, essentially her boyfriend, would make something like that. "Don't tell me you accidentally made an orgy party girl," she asked.

"What, no of course I would never make such a thing. The demon turned sadistic and soon found torture parties to be fun, though she never really turned down a one on one party." Zeref said with shock that Darcy thought he would make an orgy party demon.

"Do you mean to tell me that Kyouka was originally meant to be a party girl," Sayla asked. To which Zeref just nodded and took a sip of his tea before getting up and going to get something stronger.

"This is going to be a long next few days, isn't it," Stella asked to nobody particular.

"Yes Stella, yes it is going to be a long few days, but not for us who go with Zeref to the royal court." Layla said with a little devious smile on her face aimed at those who will be left behind.

"I think this will be fun, and this won't be bad," Flora said trying to be optimistic. Zeref just came back in with a green liquid in a coffee cup that smelled stronger than Acnologia's drink. "What is that, it smells strong."

Bloom was the one to answer that question with shock and desire in her eyes. "That is a drink on earth that is called Absinthe. It is ranked fifth in being the strongest alcoholic drink in the world on earth."

"Fifth on earth and Sixth on earthland," Acnologia said to the very shocked Bloom who just shook in her seat.

"What is ranked number one here, the name please, I have to know it." She asked with such want in her eyes.

Zeref just looked at Acnologia and Acnologia looked at Zeref. Silently deciding weather or not to tell her the drink's name, and weather or not to tell her that they have it in the house. While they were contemplating this, Bloom was waiting for their answer and was eyeing them every second. They finally decided to tell her the name, but not that they have it in the house.

"The drink is called Moon Drip, and one shot of it is about equal to the entire bottles of the sixth ranked mixed with the other top four." Acnologia said with reluctance in his voice thinking that she was just like Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's resident alcoholic.

Bloom's eyes went wide at that knowledge but it was Tecna who asked, "why do you want to know about alcohol?"

Bloom now blushed a lot with embarrassment, but she tried to compose herself to speak. "I am an alcohol enthusiast, I like to know about it and at times, and at some of the parties at my old school, I liked to drink some."

"Just say that you are a drunk," Acnologia commented while he sweat-dropped.

"I am not a drunk, I am an alcohol enthusiast, there is a difference." Bloom retorted with a lot of people staring at her.

"I think it is time that we all go to bed for the night, or does anybody else have anything embarrassing or demeaning they wish to talk about." Zeref stated, hoping to defuse any tension and go to sleep.


	15. Royal Court

Zeref Meets the Trix

It is now the four in the afternoon of the royal courts meeting, which will be at six tonight on Domino. Currently Zeref, Bloom, Stella, and Layla are all on their way to Domino. Zeref was in his finest royal garb from when he was emperor of Alvarez. It had black pants tucked into black boots, and a white long shirt on that is not seen. Over the white shirt he had on a black, high collared waistcoat with gold trim, and various gold design on the bottom of the coat with a crisscross pattern on the arms. The last piece was a white sash that hung neatly across his body making him look all the more dignified.

Bloom was wearing a pink and blue ball gown with white gloves and pink slippers. The dress was pink at the top with white lace around her neck and waist. The skirt portion was a light blue color with two pink lines going down the front of the dress. She wore her crown with the dress to help honor her royal figure.

Stella was wearing an orange mermaid style dress, which was light orange below her knees and dark orange above her knees. The top of the dress was only hung up by a strap that hung around her neck. To complete the outfit she wore a thin blue scarf around her neck, with a blue slippers on her feet.

Layla was wearing a light blue gown with pink frills going around her waist, and a small silver necklace around her neck. She wore purple pumps with her hair in a ponytail to the back and a little to her left.

They were still on the ship that Stormy had stole in order to get to earthland, but the princesses didn't need to know that. Zeref was about to ask when we would get their when Bloom spoke up. "Do you think that you can actually convince them to put the Trix in the magic council's hands Zeref."

"Yes, I do believe that I can, but I will need you to tell me all of their past crimes against the kingdoms. I know they have started a war on you and other colleges in your realm, and I also know that they teamed up with this Darkar fellow that was into you and the dragon flame. I also heard from Darcy about Valtor, and other than those points, I know not of the severity of their crimes." Zeref responded truthfully and without hesitation.

Bloom thought for a minute on all of their crimes that she knew about, and it was a long list of things. "Well, their official charges are kidnapping, grand theft auto, public endangerment, war crimes, arson, burglary, trespassing, murder, and I think there was one charge of public intoxication."

"Is that it," he asked, surprised that that was all they did.

"Well we can't all be the universes oldest and worst criminal," Layla replied sarcastically.

"Regardless of whether you believe this or not, I am not the oldest or worst criminal. When I first became immortal, there were legends of mages that did worse than even I did. I only wanted to bring back my dead brother, but the legends that once was, those were true criminals." Zeref said with a very serious expression on his face that meant that he was not joking.

"While I would love to continue this discussion about past legends and such, we have arrived at Domino." Layla announced to everyone.

Domino was a wonderful planet with lush, green vegetation all around the planet. The sky was a gorgeous mixture of blue and pink with just a hint of indigo in them. The palace that was seen was a vibrant and extravagant place with nine huge towers that overlooked a domed cathedral in the center of the castle. The colors ranged from pink to purple, to indigo, to violet, to white.

"So," Bloom began, "what do you think of the palace so far."

"Would you like my honest opinion or a lie that doesn't hurt anyone's feelings," Zeref asked as if the truth would hurt.

"I would prefer your honest opinion of the palace," she hesitantly replied back.

"I don't like it," he simply stated.

"Why don't you like the palace, I thought you would appreciate the structure, being a former emperor and all." She asked, shocked clearly written on her face that he didn't like it.

"Don't get me wrong, it is a beautiful looking structure," Zeref quickly said. "I don't like it because it looks like you wouldn't be able to defend it properly against invaders. Granted, since I don't know your weapons, I can't make an accurate assessment. I would like to point out that just because I am a former emperor, doesn't mean that I would appreciate the structure. I made my palace a single entity where everyone in Alvarez lived in. The palace was actually the size of a city that was defended by the various guild that I had under my command."

"So you don't like the palace because it looks weak," Stella summed up.

"In basic terms, yes," Zeref said before they landed. They got off the ship and let Bloom lead them to the palace so that they wouldn't be stopped by the guards. As they entered the palace they were able to see all of the different kingdoms that were already there with their own entourages.

What shocked Bloom was that Diaspro was there with the king and queen of Eraklyon. Bloom's mind was running wild with thought like, 'why is she here', 'do they not remember that she lied to everyone and tried to break me and Sky up', and 'Sky's parents must still want him and Diaspro to be together'. Then she approached the group with a glare at Bloom. "What do you want," Bloom asked with venom in her voice.

"I want to know why you called this meeting of the royal courts just to talk about the Trix," she replied back with equal venom. "I also wish to know why you have brought a stranger into your own palace and home."

"One, I don't have to tell you until the meeting, and two, this man is technically a citizen of the kingdom of Sparks. You heard about that planet in our jurisdiction that was recently discovered, correct." The princess of Sparks answered with a smirk while giving a very small hint at what could come the spoiled brats way.

"You mean that Earthland planet where all those ruffians and uncivilized people live. Not to mention those rumors about all those wizards with the powers of monsters. Yeah, I have," the blonde replied back.

"This is one of those ruffians and uncivilized people. Diaspro, meet Zeref, Zeref, meet Diaspro," Bloom stated with the smirk never wavering.

Zeref walked up to her and done quick and respectful bow and said, "I am Zeref Dragneel. It is a pleasure to meet you miss Diaspro, and I am sorry that you have heard nothing about bad things about my home world."

The only thoughts that she had when looking at this guy was, 'hot damn, what a hunk'. "Yes, it is pleasure to meet you too mister Dragneel," she finally replied back with a bow of her own.

"Well then, I do believe it is time for us to take our leave and prepare for the court, see ya later Diaspro." Bloom said as she and her party left to the court hall so they can prepare what they are about to say. All the while Diaspro had on a shocked look on her face for insulting Zeref without knowing it.

They all walked to where the court is being held and sat in empty seats away from everyone else, and it wasn't long before the room became filled with the meeting heads. The princesses greeted their parents and promptly waited for the meeting to begin.

"We are ready for this emergency meeting of the royal courts to begin. Now everyone, please take your seats." Oritel, Bloom's father, called out with a booming voice. Once everyone was seated, he spoke again, "now bloom, why have you called this meeting concerning the Trix."

Bloom stood up and went to the center of the large room. "I have come across someone from the planet of Earthland. We have spoken with him, and we have come up with a plan to have the Trix pay for their crimes. Please allow him to speak for this plan," she almost begged, sending her dad her best discreet puppy eyes. Oritel nodded and allowed this mystery man to speak for this plan of theirs.

Zeref traded places with Bloom in the center of the room before he spoke. "Thank you king Oritel, and let me first say that this plan is a rather unorthodox method, so please bear with me to the end." Oritel gave a nod signaling him to continue, "We on Earthland are wizards and not normal people, therefore we can do things that others cannot. We have a program back home that puts an individual who has committed a crime into a wizarding guild. That guild is charged with watching their actions and reporting back to the people in charge of the program, the Magic Council. This program has helped many in atoning for their crimes, and if you would like I could give specific examples at the end of my pitch. Now, my pitch is to allow the Trix into the program, that way they could learn how to cooperate with other people outside with each other. Maybe find a family outside of one another, a family that does not have a bad influence on them. Does anybody have any questions," Zeref finally asked after his explanation.

"How do we know that the Trix will not run once we put them in this program," Layla's father, king Teredor, asked.

"Each member of a guild is given a stamp that is imbued with a very powerful tracking magic that will only come off when the current guild master removes it. So if they try to run, they cannot get very far without someone on their tail," Zeref answered.

"I have my concerns about them being grouped up together," Stella's father, king Radius, voiced his concerns.

"That is a reasonable concern, however there is more than one guild in Fiore, the country where I am from on Earthland. We are able to put them in separate guilds that not only will help the Trix, but also help the guild itself," Zeref reasoned.

"How would putting the Trix in separate guilds help the guild as well," Radius questioned again.

"No guild is the same, and depending on the type, a guild can either be strong or weak. Some guilds are more reliant on a certain magic, while others are more diverse in their members magic. As such, if one of the Trix is placed in a weak guild that is more reliant on a certain magic, then that guild's strength will go up," Zeref answered.

"Your proposal is interesting, but we have tried to rehabilitate the Trix before, and that did not go very well." Sky's dad, king Erendor, spoke up from his seat, while occasionally sending glares to Bloom.

"I do believe that you have misinterpreted my words earlier, and for that I am sorry that I did not explain the program better. The program is not for those to be rehabilitated, or rather it is a different type of prison under the disguise of rehabilitation. Until it has been determined that they will not pose any danger to the public's safety, then they will be with a powerful S-class wizard at all times. S-class is the highest rank that you can achieve while you are in a guild, and only the strongest and most battle experienced can become S-class." Zeref explained to those that have misread the situation.

"I do believe that you also said that there are some examples to this program's success," Oritel asked.

"Yes, there are a few," Zeref said as he brought out a stone in the shape of a sphere. He put some of his magic into the stone to show the images of his former spriggan that were not killed in his war. The first image was that of a woman neck long, green hair. She wore a bikini with an open waistcoat with fur at the collar. "This is Brandish Myu, she was in a war that devastated the land of Fiore. She repented in that war however, as a result, she was given to the program in order to keep a close eye on her. She has the magic to affect any mass she sees wishes, and because of that no prison can hold her. She is not unbeatable because she was defeated in this war, and so she was given to my guild, Fairy Tail. In my opinion I do believe that she has paid her does in that war, however that is still just my opinion."

"She is only the first example, right," Teredor asked.

"Correct, I have two more that I wish to show you," Zeref replied. The image changed to a man with maroon hair and a scar on his right, closed eye. He had dragon talons for arms and was surrounded by dark red colored streams of an unknown material. He looked evil to the core with a smirk that would creep the devil himself out. "This man's name is Erik, he also goes by Cobra. He is a poison dragon slayer, meaning that poison will not kill him and that he eats it. He followed the orders of a madman named brain, who sought to turn all good in my world to darkness. Cobra followed his orders, and because of that, he was sent away for quite a few years. The only problem was that he could easily use his poison to melt the bars and escape, but after the program, he was given to a guild named Sabertooth. He is currently paying his dues with quite a few contributions to that end," Zeref finished with Cobra's story when he heard sarcastic clapping.

"This quite impressive, however I still don't see why we should agree to this." Erendor bellowed with a smirk that you knew had to have meant he was up to no good.

Zeref put away his stone and turned to face the man with the same look of professionalism that he has had the entire time. "The last example that I have for this program's success is me. I am a former dark wizard with over 400 years of experience, and for the longest time I was the enemy of humanity. Not because of what I did, but because of what my curse had brought. I was cursed by a god named Ankhseram, and forced to take the lives of those around me. The curse is that of contradiction and because of that, I was cast as the villain in every story told. The more I loved life, the more I was forced to take it away. The more I became apathetic towards everything, the more lives that I took because I didn't care. Any questions," Zeref interrupted himself to ask.

"Just one, why are you not at this Fairy Tail now, or at least have an escort with you." Erendor asked again while not taking his eyes off of the former dark wizard.

"Because I have paid my dues, and have built a normal life with me and my brother. This curse grants me with immortality, but also was uncontrollable. I struck a deal with Ankhseram that if he would take away the contradictory stipulation and the no aging, then I would do his bidding. He told me that I am to find someone who does not respect death, and cast this curse on them." Zeref told them and shocking everyone except the princesses that he arrived with.

"So why should we trust someone who could turn any of us into you," Radius asked him.

"Because you have not shown me that you disrespect death, so why would I," Zeref replied back.

Oritel slammed his sword on the floor to get everyone's attention. "I have one more important question for you Zeref. What promise do I have that you can contain the Trix should they get out of hand."

"The fact that on Wednesday, I was able to beat all of the Winx Club without breaking a sweat. Also the fact that while there are six members of the Winx Club, there are only three Trix." Zeref stated while still using his professional tone.

"That may be true, but that does not mean that the Trix will be easily defeated," Radius stated.

"That is true for many others, but I have gained enough experience to know how to sense someone else's magical power level. All three Trix are currently as strong as all six members of the Winx Club. The only difference is that the Trix are fewer in number, and that is the only reason that they have been defeated," Zeref said.

"This is a lot to take in, and the information that you have given us is a lot to take into consideration. Will you and everyone that is not a king or queen go and wait outside the chambers while we deliberate," Oritel asked. Zeref simply bowed and left the chamber with Bloom, Stella, Layla, and Diaspro.

Once outside the chamber Diaspro spoke, "so, do you think that they will accept this proposal of yours Zeref." She was to the left of the chamber doors, and sitting in a comfy looking chair.

"More than likely they will, but give the condition that the Trix are to be in separate guilds." Zeref said as he was sitting to the right in front of the chamber doors.

"How do you know that," she asked him.

"Trust me, you do not want to argue with him on this, he is right." Bloom spoke with a smile on her face that Diaspro knew meant that he had to be right.

"You may come back in," the voice of Oritel sounded from behind the doors. They got up and went inside and the princesses took their seats where they once were while Zeref stood in the back in the middle of the room. "We made the decision to accept the proposal to have the Trix in this program of yours. Only on the condition that they be put into separate guilds so that they don't cause problems together."

"Thank you very much king Oritel," Zeref said before he turned to leave. Soon followed by the other members of the his party before they were all stopped by Oritel's voice.

"You can take Bloom's transport back, and we will return the ship you arrived here on to it's rightful owners." Bloom's eyes went a little wide at that, she didn't know that the ship was stolen.

Zeref turned back to face the group with a sheepish smile and nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that, the Trix stole it and I just used it since I had no other way to get here."

"It is alright, but Bloom could have transported you," he asked.

"True, but I don't trust magic that isn't mine. Since I didn't know where this place was, I had to use the ship, and Bloom obliged," Zeref stated.

"Understandable, but I will not keep you here any longer, please be well." With that said, Zeref and the others left and headed back to the ship to give the good news to the Trix.


	16. Battle Plans

Zeref Meets the Trix

The ride back to Earthland was uneventful with not much happening with the group, other than the girls discussing the look on king Erendor's face when they received permission to put the Trix into the program. When they finally got home, they were relieved to find that the house was not destroyed. Acnologia and Stormy were in the living room talking when they got in the house.

"You all got back faster than I expected," the dragon greeted the group as they walked in.

"The court was easier to convince than what I first thought," came Zeref's reply. He looked around and saw that nobody else was home, "where is everyone?"

"The rest of the Winx Club took Sayla out shopping to get something more... conservative. My sisters are at the guild and your brother was excited about going to a village with Lucy." Stormy replied to his question, confusion over why they would be so excited but shrugged it off.

"Natsu must be going to visit his other mate than," Zeref said as though it was common.

"Wait, I thought Lucy is his girlfriend," Bloom stated.

"Right, you don't know about the whole mate thing," Acnologia realized. "Natsu is the heir to the former fire dragon king Igneel, therefore he is aloud to have up to three mates. Lucy and a girl named Flare is his first two mates, and we recently found the third." Acnologia grinned a mischievous grin from his seat on the couch.

"Who is the third mate," Stella asked out of genuine curiosity.

Acnologia smirked while stating, "you know, one of his dreams is to eat the sun, I wonder why."

Realization struck Bloom and Layla like a ton of bricks, while Stella just stared at him confused. "She has a boyfriend. What is she suppose to do, dump him and be with Natsu." Layla shouted out in frustration, while Stella was still confused.

It was at this point that Zeref stepped in, "I thought I told you if you are going to tell them, than tell them all of it," he said to him before turning to the girls. "Let me explain, normal dragon slayers have one mate. If that mate rejects them, they die from depression. Slayers like Natsu have three so if one rejects him he will not die and can perform royal duties. Later I will tell you why that subject is a mute point, but for now just know that this does not harm or help either of them."

"So, this information about Stella being Natsu's mate is useless," Stormy said with slight irritation.

"What, I thought that he was talking about Bloom," Stella shouted while Stormy snickered at how stupid the blonde is.

"As stated before, this information is irrelevant to everyone in here," Zeref said with slight irritation in his voice signaling the others to shut up before something bad happens.

"Ok I think I have held my tongue enough on this, but I think it is time I give the protective sister speech. So listen up you two," Stormy ordered the two power houses. "If you two ever do anything to hurt my sisters I will use every ounce of electricity in your brains to put you in a catatonic state. I also know a bit about mental magic so I will put you in a permanent stasis of nightmares. Any questions or comments," she said in a serious tone. The princesses were starting to sweat bullets while the other two were just sitting on the couch drinking.

"Yes we do understand, but you should know that if we do harm them than my guild will hunt us down and kill us." Zeref stated in a calm and collective manner while Acnologia nodded his head in agreement.

"That is all I can ask for I guess," she replied back with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How did the meeting with the magic council go," Layla asked the dragon king.

"The way we expected it to go, they agreed to it as long as the Trix are put in different guilds. They put Darcy with Fairy Tail, Icy with Mermaid Heel, and Stormy in Sabertooth," Acnologia replied back.

"As long as they don't send them to Blue Pegasus, either one of the Trix would probably try and kill them." Zeref stated with a chuckle while Acnologia was laughing with him. The Winx girls and Stormy however, just stared at them confused.

"Do I even want to know why you are laughing like that," Stella asked the two mages.

"That guild is nothing but pretty boy escorts," Acnologia said between his laughter.

Stormy just looked shocked that she could have ended up as an escort. "What kind of escort, like a whore or something."

Zeref calmed down enough to speak, but it was difficult because he kept imagining Stormy as a Blue Pegasus escort. "Not a whore, you would just be going around flirting with all the guys that went to the guild that doubles as a bar."

"Glad I am not going to be apart of that guild than, but what can you tell me about this Sabertooth." She asked out of worry because if one guild was for parties and another is for escorts, what sort of guild is sabertooth.

"That guild is your standard guild, it operates by taking job requests and sending its wizard out to make sure the job gets done. Occasionally there will be a party, but it is more like an office party with light drinking and maybe soft music." Acnologia replied while taking a sip from his glass of sake.

"Okay, now that that is out of the way, the other girls and I have been talking and we think that you and all of us should fight." Stormy said to Zeref who was absolutely shocked by this outcome.

"We want to fight you to see how far we would get if both the Winx Club and the Trix work together to fight you." Flora said as she and the other girls had just came inside to hear the weather witches statement.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea lord Zeref," Sayla said, putting in her two sense.

Zeref thought for a moment while he contemplated the pros and cons of the fight. On one hand if he shows them that they are no match for him no matter how much they train and grow than they would give up on their goals. On the other hand if he beats them than they could gain experience in true defeat, and therefor be better prepared in the future. Then there is the fact that they could just ambush him and force him to fight anyways if they really wanted to. "Fine I will fight all of you, just don't have hurt feelings when I beat all of you."

"Good, where should we do this thing," Musa said.

"There is a good sized clearing a good distance away from the town. We should do it there so we don't cause massive property damage," Zeref said while sipping on his drink. "We can begin tomorrow at noon, and until then I am going to sleep. Do what you will with the time that you have," and with that he finished his drink and went to bed.

The Next Day at 10:00 am

We the Winx Club and the Trix discussing a battle plan for their upcoming fight with the former dark wizard. "I think that we should go for sneak attacks instead of attacking him straight on," Darcy said.

Bloom shook her head, "we are trying to fight an immortal who is probably use to sneak attacks. Besides we challenged him to a straight fight, and anything less would make us seem like cowards."

"Yes I agree with you there Bloom, but it would make more sense to use smart tactics to use against him. Which includes sneak attacks," Tecna added.

"We could use Flora to invoke some of her life magic against his death magic while Bloom charges her dragons flame to maximum." Icy suggested one part of a plan that to the girls opinion sounds promising, except for Stella.

"Didn't Zeref say that he made demons, that leads me to believe that he also wields life magic as a secondary ability. That would put us at a stalemate," Stella added to the shock of everyone else at the table and in the guild.

"That blonde girl actually said something smart for a change," someone yelled to the group.

Stella stood from the table and yelled, "who said that?"

A man with long black hair wearing various piercings on his face stood up. He wore black baggy pants that covered his black boots and wore a black button up shirt with a white jacket over that. "I did, you got a problem with that," the man said in a threatening tone.

Stella looked to frightened by this man to put up the usual tough girl act so she responded with, "no sir, sorry to bother you," while sitting back down. Stormy burst out laughing at what just happened while the other two Trix tried, and failed, to hold back the snickering. While the other Winx were trying, and succeeding, to hold in their laughter. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up, but in my defense, that buy looked like he would rip me apart without even batting an eye. I still stand by what I said about Zeref and that plan being a stalemate by the way."

"What if we could disorient him though, using Darcy and her mental powers to confuse his sight while I attack his hearing," Muse chimed in.

"That could work as well, we could also have Icy work with Stormy to create a powerful Ice blizzard focused on him. I could add my water for you to freeze and add to the blizzard," Layla suggested.

"That could work out if given enough time though, because he was inhumanly fast when you girls fought him." Icy replied in a serious and worried tone, because she knew this world could chew her up and spit her out if they didn't grow stronger.

"That is why when the battle starts, I will use a quick burst of light to blind him for a very short amount of time. So make this count," Stella stated with an equal amount of worry and seriousness in her voice.

"What will Tecna be doing during all of this," Stormy asked since Tecna has yet to be mentioned.

"I along with Stella, after her initial blinding attack, can charge up a devise I can create that will allow us to seal Zeref's magic. It is solar charged and takes time to power, unless you have a fairy of the sun that can speed up the process," Tecna explained with great pride in her voice.

"So the plan is to weaken Zeref with various attacks and delay methods until Bloom and I are ready with a combined assault with my life magic and her dragon's flame." Flora stated earning her nods signaling her to continue, "so the order of the attacks are first Stella blinding him with a quick attack at the start of the battle. Than Darcy and Musa disorienting him while Layla, Icy, and Stormy are getting ready for a concentrated blizzard. While the blizzard is in progress Stella will be powering up Tecna's solar devise that will seal his magic, and all the while I am putting my life magic into Bloom's dragon's flame at maximum to unleash it upon Zeref."

"That is the plan in it's entirety, but I think that after all our parts are over with we come and put our magic into the blast in order to make it stronger." Icy suggested earning her nods of agreement from everyone at the table.

"We might actually be able to pull this off," Musa exclaimed with enthusiasm. With the battle plan laid out, all they had to do was smooth out the finer details, and that is what they did until it was time to leave for the battle. Using their magic to teleport their, and change into their fairy forms, they were surprised to see the entire guild there to witness it.

"Why is the guild here to witness the fight," Darcy asked about her future guild.

"We are here to see the fight and to gage your power level," Makarov said as if it were obvious.

"I am here to take bets on who will win, SO LINE UP AND PLACE YOUR BETS ON WHO WILL WIN. THE DARK MAGE THAT CAN KILL YOU WITHOUT LIFTING A FINGER OR THE CHEERLEADERS IN THE SPARKLY OUTFITS WITH HELP FROM DOMINATRIXES." Cana, the guilds resident heaviest drinker, shouted to the top of her lungs while already taking bets.

"We better get started with this fight, so master, will you start it," Zeref asked.

"Do you even have to ask me that old man," Makarov stated, earning snickers from Zeref's opponents. "Now if everyone is ready ...1...2...3...GO."


	17. Finale

Zeref Meets the Trix

It was a sunny day out, but there were no birds chirping and no woodland creatures out either. The reason for this was the magic signatures coming from ten people deep within the forest. Everyone in Magnolia was on edge after hearing about the fight taking place between nine people from a different world and their resident Fairy Tail black wizard. Needless to say, nobody was outside of their homes for fear of getting hit by a stray magic spell. Obviously their homes had been reinforced with magic in order to prevent them from being destroyed to easily. Soon the announcement was made that the fight was about to begin, and everyone waited for the chilling words that frightened them all to the core. "...1...2...3...GO."

Stella didn't even have time to blind Zeref before he acted. Rushing the girl, he took his open palmed hand and slammed it into her face, driving her head into the ground and knocking her out cold.(think how Jura defeated Orga in the grand magic games final day.) The girls didn't even have time to register what happened when he acted again calling out "Dark Waters," sending a huge stream of water as black as the night sky rushing against Musa. Both the fairies of sun and music were out like a light before the other girls could even react.

This time they acted more quickly when Zeref moved again, this time going for Stormy. Icy used her magic to put up an ice barrier blocking him from the rest of the girls. That was the plan until he created a black substance taking the shape of a sphere, then thinning it and making it longer almost like a rope. Using the new rope he sliced through the ice with it like the ice was made out of butter calling out, "Death Whip." With the ice destroyed he acted as fast as he could, plunging his open palms together he called out, "Dark Stone Crushing Fist," sending a huge, black, stone fist towards Stormy. Summoning all her magic she sent a huge stream of lightning towards the fist hoping to stop it. That plan was for naught though as the fist just burst through the lightning and slammed into Stormy knocking her out as well.

Next focus of Zeref's attack was Layla, who tried to use her morphix shield to block him, but she had no luck as Zeref just called out, "Dark Flame: Dragon Fingers Formation." Suddenly five dragons shot from his right hand's fingers speeding like bullets towards Layla. In response, she pumped more magic into the shield hoping it would be strong enough, she was wrong. The dragons shot past the shield and coiled around Layla like snakes, and squeezed. Zeref then slammed his hand onto the ground forcing the dragons to do the same bringing her with them, and just like that, Layla was out of the match.

Tecna tried to use a downgraded version of her magic drainer, however she was Zeref's next victim. She couldn't even lift the device before she was hit with a wave of black and red lightning, and the last thing she hears before losing consciousness was, "Dark Blood Lightning." This is when Icy tried to use her ice to send a hundred ice shards towards him with a few being redirected to swerve and hit him from behind. The only thing this did was give him an idea, and he knew just how to pull it off. Focusing his magic, he spun clockwise and suddenly there were huge, black thorns popping up from the ground and spinning in the same direction as Zeref. Pushing his arms out while spinning he called out, "Dark Thorns: Spinning Shredder," sending the thorns out and through the oncoming ice shards before colliding with Icy. This in turn gave her shallow cuts and knocking her out of the fight with the force of the impact.

Darcy had just enough time to cast an illusion on Zeref just as Bloom and Flora got done charging up their 'dragon flame of life,' and by the looks of it the attack would be the size of a house. The illusion was a simple one that he could easily break, and Darcy knew it, she just put it up to draw his attention long enough so the last two fairies could send in their attack. With the attack finally ready the girls sent out their attack calling out "Dragon Flame Of Life," just as he got out of the weak illusion. Creating an orb of energy in his hands, Zeref made it grow bigger and bigger until it got to the size of the dragon headed his way. "Death Orb: Tera Force," he called out slamming the sphere onto the dragon, instantly destroying the attack and blowing Bloom and Flora away from the shock wave.

The last one left was Darcy and she was utterly terrified now, the last one left and she was against a being without mercy. Summoning what little courage she had she charged him with full magic focused and blazing at him. She expected him to fire a 'death orb' or even a 'death lightning' or something like that at her. The one things she was not expecting him to do was to dodge the illusion spheres she created and grab hold of both of her wrists with his left hand. That wasn't what made her go "EEP," though, what made her was the fact that Zeref bent Darcy down over his left knee and started to spank Darcy as if she were a kid being punished. Though, the massive blush on her face was compromising that thought to all the members of the guild.

Later that day at the guild

The Winx Club and the Trix have all somewhat recovered from the massive beating at the hands of Zeref. Now they are laying in the guild's infirmary, aside from Darcy who is just sitting with her sisters and waiting for them to awaken, and it looks like they are about to. "What happened, it feels like I got hit by a truck," came the mutterings of Stormy.

"Not to far off actually, you were hit by a huge stone fist," Darcy answered her.

"Why aren't you in a bed," questioned Icy as she set up.

"He didn't injure me the same way he injured all of you," she answered.

"Okay miss cryptic, want to share with the rest of the class," asked an annoyed Stella.

"aaahhh, is miss sunshine sad because she was the first to get knocked out," chimed in a teasing Stormy.

"Don't even start with me or I will chanel the sun and fry you until you are just a stain on the floor," she warned.

"Okay, okay, I won't but I am wondering why you don't have a broken nose after that face smashing that you went through." Stormy's question was valid and begged the question on Stella's mind as to how she doesn't even have blood coming out of her nose.

"Apparently this guild has an amazing healer," Darcy informed them.

"I guess we do, don't we," came a voice of Zeref from the doorway, making them all turn to face him.

"Well, speak of the devil, are you here to tell us where we messed up? Or are you going to apologize for what you did to me," came the sickly sweet tone of Darcy.

"Both, but the groveling for your forgiveness will be done later." With a nod from her, he continued, "I am here to give you all pointers as to how you were defeated by me so easily even without my experience."

They all looked down in thought, or in Icy's case scowling just for the heck of it. Finally Zeref spoke again interrupting all of their thoughts, "you actually had a decent plan, so don't think that you didn't. Your mistake was that it was obvious from your grouping at the start of the battle. Stella was out in front making it easy to determine she was going to attack first to give all of you the chance to focus your magic. Musa and Darcy were together right behind her so they were going to obviously go next with a deafening and blinding distraction. Icy, Layla, and Stormy were in a group together for what I assume was going to be a very strong and focused blizzard. Next is what I assumed to be for Tecna and Stella to charge up whatever that device was that Tecna had. Finally was the team of Bloom and Flora, and I guess you were going to use Flora's life magic and Bloom's dragon flame power to send a massive wave of magic towards me." Zeref's explanation was long and insightful, but out of all the words was one thing that rose above everything. Do not be predictable in a fight.

"So, we need to grow stronger and actually train in how to fight, don't we." Bloom states in a seemingly depressed tone of voice.

"Yes, yes you do," came a different voice from the doorway. They all turned to see master Makarov standing in the doorway with a blonde haired man and a dark purple haired woman. "These two are here for Icy and Stormy for when you are ready. The blonde haired man is Sting Eucliffe, the guild master of Sabertooth. The purple haired woman is named Kagura Mikazuchi, S-class mage from Mermaid Heel," Makarov explained.

"I was actually on my way here to see Fairy Tail when I got the call that the council wants us to gain a new member from off world. So, who's the lucky lady," Sting said with a little to much excitement in his voice for Stormy's liking.

"I was simply asked by my guild's master to come pick someone up that will become a member of our guild. Which one of you is Icy," Icy then raised her hand to Kagura's question. "I see, when we arrive at the guild we will begin your training. You do have potential, however next time be sure to keep a cool head while in the heat of battle. You overestimate your own power, which led to your defeat. That much I saw from that match you had with Zeref," she said with a slight intimidating glare towards Icy before turning and leaving.

"She was nice, but could she be a little more blunt, I think she sugar coated her opinion too much," Stella commented.

"She just has to take some getting use to, which one of you is Stormy," Stormy raised her hand for Sting, thinking he was at least nicer than Kagura. "You will also be receiving training from an S-class mage in my guild. You need to improve to keep up with a lot of the jobs you will be going on, just keep in mind, you fail, you die." With that he left the room without looking back at the wide eyed stares he and that woman was getting.

The Winx had one thought going through their heads, 'The Trix are doomed.' While Icy and Stormy had a different thought, 'I hate you Zeref.' Darcy had the thought, 'I wonder if I am going to get training as well.' Zeref had a thought similar to Darcy's, 'Maybe I should try and train Darcy to become stronger.' As if reading everyone's mind, Makarov spoke out, "do not worry, your training may be difficult, but in the end you will grow strong and powerful.."

"Master should I Start to train Darcy, or do you have someone else in mind," Zeref asked.

"In fact I do, Darcy will begin to train under an old friend of mine, but for now all of you should rest." With that said he turned and left the infirmary, and a very worried group of girls.

"Should we be concerned with the fact that we also need to grow stronger, or are we going to ignore that fact." Layla commented with a little hope in her voice, probably do to her wanting a teacher as well.

"Anytime you girls wish to improve your skills with magic without changing into cheerleaders, feel free to come by. I am sure that there are those here that would be happy to teach you for a price," Zeref said with a smile.

"Why does it have to be a price," Stella whined.

"Did you expect us to just teach you without expecting something in return? We are a wizard guild, and therefore we do not do anything for free," he stated as he turned and left the room with a small smile on his face.

"I think it is best if we say our goodbyes tonight with a party and let you two leave first thing tomorrow." Darcy stated much to the shock of everyone left in the room.

Just as Stella was about to say something snarky, Stormy beat her to it, "Oh I get it. She just wants to be left alone with her new boyfriend, a lot of alone time." The implications were even more stressed when she made a suggestive gesture with her hands that I am not going to describe.

All the girls got massive blushes on their faces as Darcy spoke out, "first off, could you blame me he is hot for an old man. Second off, that is not it, I just think that the faster we get to training the stronger we will get."

"True, so what kind of party are you thinking of," Icy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The party is actually already started at 8:00 and won't stop till you girls leave, so let's have fun." Darcy said with a quick glance at the clock and a hop to her feet. The girls immediately followed her and true enough the guild was throwing them a farewell party. It was a loud and chaotic party with only a few people not partaking in the drinking, and that is obviously the little kids. Although, someone mysteriously did spike a blue haired little girl's drink, and then the party really got blowing. The party raged on and on with the occasional guild brawl that the Winx and Trix, surprisingly for the Winx, actually enjoyed. That was until Erza Scarlet came and broke the brawls up, until she and Mirajane Strauss got drunk enough to restart their rivalry

By the third brawl of the party Master Makarov was sitting in a corner somewhere crying about the state of his guild hall. The only thing that consoled the master was the fact that Natsu was not here to set fire to the building. Soon the night got drowned out by the sun as it rose from the east and shown through the clouds in the sky. Everyone was rising from their passed out positions on the floor or tables do to the massive farewell party they had for the Trix and Winx.

"Remind me never to drink with Bloom again," Cana Alberona called out to nobody as she staggered out of a broom closet. How she got there, nobody knew, just that she was staggering out of a broom closet.

"Only if you remind me never to hit on that Stella girl again," Macao Conbolt, a fire mage that uses purple flames, called out back to her. Sometime during the party he made that mistake and got a 'Solar Storm' in the face sending him into Elfman Strauss, Mirajane's brother. Thus starting the fifth guild brawl that night.

"Do the same for me with Flora," Wakaba Mine, a smoke magic user, called out from where he was strung upside down from a beam on the ceiling with vines. Somehow that started the second guild brawl the previous night.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me," they all heard a very terrified Sting say as he was hanging from the ceiling with rope instead of vines. He made the very fatal mistake of hitting on Darcy in front of a very drunk Zeref. His night was over after the fifth brawl where he hit on her while the brawl was underway. Many year after this night and all the members of fairy tail would still be trying to find out what Zeref had done to Sting.

"Should we cut the master of my new guild down or are we going to leave him there for a while." Stormy said as she came into view from the basement of the guild. Seeing how everyone was looking at her with the unspoken question of 'how did you get in the basement,' she answered. "I somehow got knocked down there during the seventh guild brawl. Anyone know how many there actually were of those?"

"20," came the simple reply of Wakaba from his position on the ceiling.

"Hasn't anybody cut you down from there yet," Stormy asked. "You have been up there since the second brawl."

"Well, during the tenth brawl I did get loose when Erza sent a sword to Acnologia but wound up cutting through the vines. However, when Flora notice she immediately strung me back upside down," he said.

"Okay," she replied looking indifferent.

"Hey don't just ask someone a question and ignore them when you get an answer. Get me down from here," Wakaba begged.

"Do you know where the Winx and my sisters are," Stormy asked Cana, again ignoring Wakaba's cries for help.

"Icy is on the roof with Acnologia and from the sound of things, they are having fun," she informed her. Stormy listened and indeed it did sound like they were having fun, and hot peppers.

"As for the Winx, they got a call from a Ms. Faragonda and had to leave early taking Sayla with them," Macao informed.

"As for Darcy, I haven't seen her or Zeref since he strung up Sting and did something to him." Cana answered the final inquiry.

"Well I better go untie Sting and leave before he gets too scared for life," Stormy said with a sigh. She floated up to Sting to untie him and the moment she touched the ropes he recoiled and just kept on saying 'please don't kill me' over and over again.

"Too late, but nice try though," Wakaba commented as Cana used a card to cut the vines holding him up. He fell and landed on his head with a loud thump, "OW, did you have to not catch me as I fell."

"I could have, but then you wouldn't have learned your lesson," she stated as she helped him up off the ground just as Stormy helped Sting down.

"He should snap out of it on your way to Sabertooth, just follow the road and you should come to a fork in the road with a sign. After that just follow the directions until Sting regains his senses," Cana explained as much as she could.

"Sure, as long as he doesn't become like this for the rest of his life, I am fine." With that being said, Stormy left Fairy Tail to join with Sabertooth. In ten years time Stormy would be seen pushing a stroller down the street of Magnolia to visit her sister with her husband Orga Nanagear. They got married five years after she joined, and had a baby four years after that naming the baby girl Lizzie. Sorcerer's Weekly had dubbed them 'Fiore's most Electrifying couple.'

"Cana, could you tell me where Kagura is so me and her can get going," the voice of Icy called as she came down the stairs.

"She is waiting for you at the West gate of Magnolia, but more importantly did you have fun with your dragon toy." The card mage replied with a few suggestive wiggling of her eyebrows.

"Yes I did in fact, but I am not going to be telling you all of the details not now, not ever." With that said Icy left Fairy Tail for Mermaid Heel leaving a pouting Cana. In ten years time Icy would be visiting her sister in Magnolia pushing a stroller while Acnologia carried a young girl with his and Icy's hair on his shoulders. Two years after Icy joined Mermaid, she and him decided to get married and three years later Icy gave birth to a girl named Snow. Four years later Icy gave birth to a boy and named him Draconis so that he could have a strong name to grow up with. Sorcerer's Weekly had dubbed them the 'Second coming of the Ice Age'.

"Poo, and here I was hoping that she would at least stay for a nice little drink," Cana said with a pout.

On the other side of town Darcy and Zeref were sitting on his couch curled up and drinking coffee. They got home late last night so they decided that they would just sleep after a brief makeout session. Yeah, it was sudden but what can you do when you are drunk and saved your girlfriend from being hit on by a dumb blonde dragon slayer. In ten years time Darcy and Zeref would be seen in their guild hall playing with their daughter, Praxina. two years after Darcy officially joined the guild, she and Zeref got married and two years later their daughter was born. Sorcerer's Weekly had dubbed the two of them 'Fiore's darkest minds' due to their dark past and brilliant minds.

Right now however, they have just one thing going through their minds, "so it looks like everybody will be living happily ev..." That is as far as he got before Darcy interrupted him.

"If you even think about finishing that sentence, I will put you in the same illusion I trapped Sting in when he hit on me."

There was a moment of awkward silence that followed, but was soon replaced with sounds of moaning and pleasure when Zeref next spoke. "So, do you want to fuck?"

The End


End file.
